Indemnity
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: For thousands of years vampires enslaved werewolves using them however they saw fit. While the gods sat back & watched. Sesshomaru's been assigned to protect the King's Daughter. She's next in line to take the throne. Everything goes smoothly; Until the castle comes under attack. It is up to him to keep Kagome safe, & guide her to her destiny. Wherever it may lead them.
1. Chapter 1 - Protector

Chapter 1 - Προστάτης

* * *

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Father is this absolutely necessary?" she sighed.

"Yes Kagome, it is. You are royalty, and more importantly. You are next in line for the throne. Queen Amaia has fallen ill and it is your duty to claim your birthright."

Kagome scoffed, "Maybe you should've had a son then father." Appollyon chuckled.

Funny how her name means immortal but yet she has succumb to a mysterious illness, she thought to herself. Kagome's father was a well built man. He stood tall and broad. His presence intimidated all before him, except his loving daughter. He had rich chocolate brown tresses, and blue eyes that shone as bright as the oceans themselves.

"Father... would it kill you to call her your wife. For Christ's sake she is my mother."

"This is true, but if I had it my way. I wouldn't have married or impregnated the shrew."

Kagome let out a deep sigh. Her mother and father had always hated each other. But because of the vampire council arranging their marriage, there was nothing they could do about it.

Appollyon placed a chaste kiss on his daughters forehead. "You will make a beautiful queen my dear" Kagome smiled "Look at the time. I must get going, Eva will come fetch you." Appollyon glanced at his sweet daughter one last time, his heart breaking at the fact that she had no idea what was headed her way. Kagome looked herself over in the mirror, bushing her lengthy blonde tresses, before it was time. She'd inherited her hair color from her mother and her blues eyes from her father. There was a knock at the door.

Startled "It's open." Kagome said.

"Mi lady, Imperia has sent for you, she says king Appollyon has something for you in the throne room." The chamber maid explained.

Kagome rose her rose her brow. "Imperia ? Why can't they just let me be. Oh well if I must, come along Eva."

Eva scurried along after the queen to be, pushing the throne room doors open allowing Kagome to step inside.

"Sister dearest."

"Imperia you sent for me, might i ask what is it that you need from me?"

Imperia gestured to the side, "This, is for you."

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

This man... he was beautiful. His hair was an enchanting silver he was well built, but lean. A platinum crescent moon laid on his forehead... but there was one thing that threw me off. He smelt of dog.

"Father, what is this? Why is this man here."

Appollyon smiled, " He is your wolf, your protector."

"Father I am more than capable of taking care of myself I do not need some dog at my side for the rest of my life."

"Kagome that is enough! You will join in a bond with this wolf and that is finale."

As furious as I was I had to bite my tongue and swallow my pride.

I bowed my head, "As you wish father." in walked Eligio, one of my father's closest friends. He's also the Επιλογέας. He decides which werewolf will be paired with the vampire royal. He gave me a kind smile the slit my palm with a small dagger, he did the same to the wolf, then joined our hands together as he started to chant.

"θα πρέπει αυτά τα δύο να ενωθούν παντοτινά." Our hands shone gold, it was an intense yet warm feeling. We couldn't stop staring at each other.

Eligio cleared his throat. " Wolf you may now pledge your allegiance to your charge. "

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

Another spoiled privileged Royal whom I must protect... how unlucky of me. " My queen I am your barrier, shield and your armor. I am but your humble servant. " My crescent moon engraved itself onto her brow as well. Shocked, she touched it. The bond was now complete, her thoughts are my thoughts, her feelings are my feelings... but why on earth would she be feeling embarrassed? There was a loud boom coming from outside the castle, then... the guards rushed in.

"MY KING WERE UNDER ATTACK !"

* * *

Επιλογέας - Selector

θα πρέπει αυτά τα δύο να ενωθούν παντοτινά - Should these two be joined forever.

Προστάτης - Protector


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape

Chapter 2 - διαφυγή

* * *

 **Last** **Time**

 **Sesshomaru's** **p.o.v**

Another spoiled privileged Royal whom I must protect... how unlucky of me. "My queen I am your barrier, shield and your armor. I am but your humble servant." My crescent moon engraved itself onto her brow as well. Shocked, she touched it. The bond was now complete, her thoughts are my thoughts, her feelings are was a loud boom coming from outside the castle walls, moments later the guards rushed in.

"MY KING WERE UNDER ATTACK !"

 **Now**

My first instinct was to wrap her in my arms around her to safety away from harm, and so I did. She kept struggling trying to push me off but she was surprisingly weak for a vampire of royal blood.

"Let go of me you asshole."

"Such vulgar language for a princess."

 **Kagome's** **p.o.v**

My heart was wrenching... my home was falling apart right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. My father yelled for the wolf to get me out of here, doubt he heard it since I'm still here watching everything I love go up in flames... then it happened. A single arrow shot straight through my father's chest. I couldn't speak, it felt like I couldn't breath. Tears started welling up in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. He cradled me in his arms, jumping through the nearest window. In a matter of seconds we were in the woods. I peered over his shoulder...the castle... my kingdom was on fire. The kingdom was in shambles. Everything... was gone. I could feel him, he was calm, cool and collected. Unlike myself, I was a broken mess.

 **Normal** **p.o.v**

Sesshomaru came to a halt at an old withered well.

Wiping her tears, "What is this, why are we here." her voice cold and frigid.

"I will explain everything, once we are on the other side. Just put this on."

He handed her a ring with a pink pearl sitting in the middle.

"NO! Tell me what's going on, what is this." She held up the ring to his face.

"It is called the shikon κανένα Tama, King Appollyon is the one whom I received it from. He did so assuring I would get you to safety. This ring and that well are your only means of survival. If you do not go, your father will have died for nothing."

Kagome, felt that he was telling the truth. She slid the ring onto her slender finger and took his hand, and together they jumped into the well never looking back.

 **Kagome's** **p.o.v**

My head was pounding. We were in some kind of alley. I took a couple of steps toward the opening but he grabbed my hand and pulled me the opposite direction .

"This way."

He scooped me up in his arms once more, jumping from roof top to roof top. We passed strange houses some were extremely tall, there were these strange objects on wheels in the streets. I was admiring this strange place, then I notice we came to a halt at a run down house. He let me down.

"Where are -" He shh-ed me, gripping my arm. He led Kagome into a run down shack. With only a single trapdoor. Unclasping the latch, they headed downward. Kagome could believe her eyes. There was a lavish house underneath the crummy shack. Beautiful white and gold Furniture Adorned the rooms along with astonishing tapestries that hung from the walls.

"Is this to your liking your Highness?"

"Cut the crap, where are we, why am I here, tell me or so help you god."

"Hn, more vulgar language. It is indeed time you know. We are no longer in vampír vasíleio, this place is called earth, to be more specific this is called Japan. That well we jumped into was a portal to this world."

I was getting more impatient by the second, " Cut to the chase dog. " his face was covered with irritation .

 **Sesshomaru's** **p.o.v**

This girl and her impudence.

"Have you ever heard of οι αδελφοί του μαύρου φέρετρο ?"

She nodded, "The brothers of black coffin... my father would tell me stories of them when I was a child."

"Good so then you know of Callidora ?"

"I do, she was a beautiful vampire princess who stole the hearts of three demon brothers. But the brothers were furious with each other, because they knew all three of them couldn't have her. So they pledged to battle to the death and who ever came out on top would be able to have her heart. The youngest brother Brone was easily killed by the second eldest Donn. But Callidora couldn't bare to watch the men she loved kill each other. Before the eldest brother Kyran could drive his sword through his younger brothers chest. Callidora jumped in the way of the sword it piercing her heart sparing Donn's life. They both went crazy after losing her they swore that they would have her again one day. Legend has it that Brone never really died. But that was an old wise tale, what does it have to do with me? "

"This isn't just some wise tale your Highness, the _'legend'_ is very much real. They're the ones who attacked the castle." Grief and confusion played out on her face.

"What, why !?"

 **Kagome's** **p.o.v**

This was all to confusing, it wasn't making any sense... well.. it was I just couldn't swallow any of it.

He took a knee and took my hand and held it high. His face was plastered with seriousness.

"For you, your Highness."

"M-me." This was making less sense by the minute.

His eyes bore into mine. "You are a reincarnation of Callidora herself, and the brothers of black coffin have come for you and your hand."

* * *

διαφυγή -escape

shikon κανένα Tama - shikon no tama

οι αδελφοί του μαύρου φέρετρο - brothers of black coffin


	3. Chapter 3 - Settling

Chapter 3 - ενισχύσεις

* * *

 **Last** **Time**

 **Kagome's** **p.o.v**

This was all to confusing, it wasn't making any sense... well.. it was I just couldn't swallow any of it.

He took a knee and took my hand and held it high. His face was plastered with seriousness.

"For you, your Highness."

"M-me. " This was making less sense by the minute.

His eyes bored into mine. "You are a direct descendant of Callidora herself. And the brothers of black coffin have come for you and your hand."

 **Now**

My head was spinning, my heart was pounding. It felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"Your Highness ?"

"No, this has to be a mistake. It can't be true."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I am sorry your Highness... it is all true. Which is why your father placed you with me. So I cou-"

"He knew this would happen !? He could've stopped this... why would he let this happen." I was bawling at this point. My voice was hoarse to the point where my throat burned. He slid me onto his lap cradling me. Rubbing my back and cooing me to sleep. Before I knew it my eyelids became heavy, they slowly shut enveloping me in darkness.

 **Sesshomaru's** **p.o.v**

I looked down at the sleeping form in my arms. She was soft and smelled of vanilla and chamomile. She snuggled closer to me. Upon brushing the hair out of her face I noticed a small bruise... she hasn't fed. I felt a twang in my heart.. a sensation I've never experienced before. Appollyon, what have you gotten me into. Alas I should put her Highness to bed.

 **Morning**

I haven't slept much.. for whatever odd reason I watched her sleep most of the night. I have boned with many others before her... none with such a strong connection. Her eyelids fluttered open. She was unnerved and pale, even for a Vampire.

"Good morrow your Highness."

"Ah..yes. Same to you."

She was obviously starving, she did a poor job of hiding it.

"You're hungry, Yes?" Her eyes went wide, a blush spread across her cheeks like wild fire.

"N-NO !"

"You are, and you will eat. We did not come all this way for you to die of starvation."

 **Kagome's** **p.o.v**

He.. no, my wolf was baring his neck to me. I couldn't possibly feed on him... no matter how delicious he smelled. But then he took me by the shoulders, putting me on his lap. Practically shoving my face into the crook of his neck. I could no longer restrain myself. I but down harshly, he gave no complaint.. though I could sworn I heard a moan slip past his lips. No it must be my imagination. His blood was wonderful, thick, rich and potent. I liked his wounds clean, whilst removing myself from his lap.

"Um.. thank you."

"Anything for you, your Highness."

"Please. Call me Kagome." He nodded in compliance.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name as well ?"

"Of course mi lady. I have been known as Ettore, even Draven. But you may call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru." I smiled.

 **Sesshomaru's** **p.o.v**

"Your hi- , Kagome, you must wash up. σάνγκο is on her way."

The irritation shown on her face. "Who is she ?"

"You will know soon enough. Now please go wash up." She nodded her head in compliance. After I sent her in the direction of the wash room. Finally she was out of my sight, I couldn't have controlled my beast for much longer. He wants Kagome and he wants her now. My sight became blurry, clouded with red. I had completely lost control.

 **Normal** **p.o.v**

Sesshomaru made his way to the wash rooms. Sounds of Kagome's sultry song enticing him even more. He swung the door open, instantly frightening Kagome.

"Sesshomaru... what are you doing."

He crouched down stalking towards the tub, head hung low with his face encased in silver tresses.

Kagome was shaking at this point. Scared of what might happen next. Sesshomaru peered up at her revealing bared fangs and blood red eyes. Inhaling her sweet scent. He became calm. Slipping one hand into her golden mane, and the other cupping her cheek. He placed his lips on hers. Nibbling on her bottom lip, begging for entrance into the crevice known as her mouth. Upon allowing him entry he slipped his tongue past her lips. Tasting every nook and crevice of her mouth. Their tongues danced in heated synchronization. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away leaving Kagome dazed and confused.

Sesshomaru looked deeply into her Prussian eyes and said, "δεν είστε έτοιμοι ακόμη ζευγαρώσει." Then, he passed out.

 **Kagome's** **p.o.v**

What in God's name just happened. First he barges in her while I'm naked, kisses me then, passes out after saying what he just did. The nerve of this dog. I climbed out of the bath tub drying myself off, then wrapping the towel around me. I had to drag him to the bed. I swear if it wasn't for me being a vampire, I wouldn't be able to move Sesshomaru at all. I threw him over my shoulder laying him down on the bed. I noticed this strange clothing laying next to him. They must be for me. The blouse was loose and quite long... as for the trousers. Well the were quite short. Stopping mid thigh. As I looked myself over in the mirror.

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

σάνγκο - Sango

δεν είστε έτοιμοι ακόμη ζευγαρώσει - you are not ready yet mate

ενισχύσεις - aid


	4. Chapter 4 - Sango

Chapter 4 - άφιξη σάνγκο του

* * *

 **Last** **time**

There was a knock at the door.

 **Now**

 **Kagome's** **p.o.v**

What am I supposed to do? Sesshomaru is unconscious, what if it's the brothers of black coffin. How will I defend myself. I've never had a fight a day in my life. In the middle of my nervous breakdown. Someone called my name.

"Kagome it's me , σάνγκο. Sesshomaru told you I was coming didn't he ?"

"Sango ? What an odd name, alright I'll let you in."

 **Normal** **p.o.v**

Kagome unlocked the door. Letting Sango in, with her mysterious companion. Who strongly resembled Sesshomaru.

Sango looked over Sesshomaru, "What happened to him." Recent moments of the wash room played out in Kagome's head causing her to blush.

"I , um. I don't know he just passed out for some reason." Sesshomaru started to come to.

 **Sesshomaru's** **p.o.v**

I heard voices around me as I started to come to.

"Sango."

She smiled. "Long time no see Sesshomaru."

My eyes darted over to my half brother.

"Traitorous bastard."

Inuyasha scoffed at me, "Get over it you flea bitten dog."

I shot up, readying myself to knock him right on his ass. But Kagome stopped me.

"Sesshomaru relax." she cupped my face. Her hands were soft and warm." It's alright. " I noticed Sango smirking at us from the corner of my eye.

 **Sango's** **p.o.v**

Hmm, this girl. She's something special. She has Sesshomaru wrapped around her little finger.

"Well Kagome are you ready ?" She gave me a strange look.

"Ready for what exactly ?"

"It seems dear old fluffy has neglected to tell you some things." I smiled, calling him fluffy earned me a snarl.

"You see Kagome. I am Eligio's disciple, I was sent here to meet you, and to start your training." She had a look of shock plastered on her face.

"T-training for what ?!, I am a princess, and princesses do not fight."

I sighed. "You poor thing, What? Did you think Sesshomaru would protect you from all three brothers of black coffin? I'm sorry love it doesn't work like that, what if Sesshomaru isn't around to protect you anymore hmm? Then what ? You can't expect everyone to lay their lives down on the line for you. There you were a princess. Here, you're a nobody, and just like every other nobody. You need to learn how to survive without the help of others or-"

"SANGO !, enough." Sesshomaru was practically seething at me for making his princess cry.

"Someone had to tell her the truth. It wasn't going to be you. So I had to do it." I spun on my heel and started walking towards the door." Let's go ! "

 **Normal** **p.o.v**

Inuyasha followed suit with Sango. As well as Sesshomaru whilst comforting Kagome, because of the way she was verbally attacked by Sango. They all slid into Sango's car, the drive lasted about two and a half hours. Until the came to a dirt road that les to a large lake.

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

I'd stopped crying about thirty minutes into the drive. Sango was right I had to toughen up I couldn't depend on others for the rest of my life. We were walking up a dirt road till we stopped at a very large lake. Sango walked to the edge and place her hand on the water. Then she started to chant.

"Aμφιτρίτη παρακαλούμε να μας επιτρέψει να μείνετε σε ασφαλές καταφύγιο σας."

"What is she doing ?"

"Casting a spell, she's a descendant of the witch Circe." I heard Inuyasha say.

Whilst Sango finished he chanting, a woman arose from the lake. She had pale white skin, she wore a white gown. With a veil cascading her hair and face.

 **Normal p.o.v**

"My name is Nerthus child. You dare come to my sacred place seeking refuge. Seeking a different god?"

Sago got down on her hands and knees begging Nerthus' forgiveness.

"I am sorry mi lady. I am new to the world of spells please forgive me."

"Hmm, I see. Circe would be most disappointed." Sango opened her mouth to speak but Nerthus silenced her. Nerthus pointed towards Kagome.

"Come here child." Kagome unknowingly, started walking towards the goddess.

"You are as beautiful as I remember. I was there when you were born."

Kagome was at a loss for words. "Really ?" Was all she'd managed to get out.

"But of course. Your mother misses you, you know."

"I-i thought she died in the castle."

Nerthus chuckled, "Amaia isn't your real mother child."

"Wait, what !? Then who is."

Nerthus smiled, "In due time child, in due time."

With that Nerthus disappeared. The stone castle arose from the lake floor. Lowering it's drawbridge, allowing them entrance.

"Sesshomaru, what does she mean my mother isn't my real mother ?"

"I was in the dark same as you Kagome. Seems your father kept many secrets."

Kagome sighed. "Indeed he did."

"All right everyone let's get going. We're waking up bright and early tomorrow morning." Sango grabbed her things off the floor and headed inside. We all followed suit. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

άφιξη σάνγκο του - Sango's Arrival

σάνγκο - Sango

Αμφιτρίτη παρακαλούμε να μας επιτρέψει να μείνετε σε ασφαλές καταφύγιο σας - Amphitrite please allow us to stay in your safe haven


	5. Chapter 5 - Training

Chapter 5 - δυνατότερος

* * *

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

Sweat trickled down my forehead, to the sides of my face. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my arms gripped around his neck. My heart was racing I couldn't hold on much longer, Sesshomaru was to strong. I flipped him onto his back, thinking I had won I let my guard down. Relaxing my grip he flipped me over, catching me in a head lock.

"Okay, okay. I quit." Sesshomaru let me go whilst helping me up.

"You could have taken it easy on me you know."

"This is true but if I did you would never learn." From the corner of my eye I saw Sango walking over with the rather not unpleasant look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU CALL THAT A FIGHT?"

I've had enough of her talking down to me. "NO, THAT'S IT. I've had with you thinking you can talk to me however you feel like. I am not some dog on the street. I am to be queen do you understand, and I will only be treated as such. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

 **Normal p.o.v**

Kagome's hands were electrifying. Literally, they were enveloped in golden lighting. She looked at her glowing hands, then back at Sango who was smiling.

"What is this?"

"That. Kagome is the power I have been trying to bring out of you this entire time."

"So this training was for nothing?"

"No not for nothing. But to unleash the power that was slumbering within you. The perks of being half goddess."

"Half goddess?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who only shrugged. Turning back she saw Sango run over to Inuyasha, giving him a peck upon his lips whilst they walked out of the dojo together.

Kagome heard growling coming from behind her. Peering over her shoulder, Sesshomaru was practically seething.

"Maru please calm down." He smiled at the nickname she had given him.

"Why do you hate them together?"

"Come. Sit. Let me explain it to you."

They took a seat as Sesshomaru began to explain.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

I took a deep breath, readying myself to explain this belittling story.

"Life was good when we we're younger. Before the Vampires invaded our village and started the reaping. The kings men came into our home, they killed my and Inuyasha's mother and they took our father away. We haven't seen him since then. I was only eight, Inuyasha was only six. The soldiers made us kneel down in front of our hut and set it ablaze. Sango was there... her father was the one who led the army. She had a special job that only she could do. Her being a descendant of Circe. There was powerful magic in her blood, her blood could turn any supernatural being into a Vampire. Unlike normal Vampires who can only turn humans. The soldiers gave us a choice. Turn into one of them and join their army... or become a slave. I chose to stay a wolf, I would never dishonor my kind and father that way. However, Inuyasha gave in. I understand that he was young at the time, but... to do what he did is unforgivable. Then to marry the shrew whose father took everything away from us. Unacceptable."

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

His eyes were glossy, but I knew he wouldn't let the tears fall. His story was tragic, my heart bled for him. I wanted to comfort him but I was afraid that if I tried he'd go wild again, but I tried anyways. I slid my fingers in between his own. He rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his thick mane. It clung to his sweaty neck. His breathing became even, I looked down at his peaceful form. His lips slightly parted... I wanted to taste them again. My breathing became shallow with each inch I became closer, our noses were almost touching.

He smiled, "Trying to take advantage of me your Highness?"

"W-what, I was just "He smiled baring his fangs at me, which only made me want to taste his lips even more.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

For as long as I remember, I've hated Vampires. But Kagome, was something different. She brings me out of my comfort zone. My entire character changes when I'm around her. No this is wrong, she is a Βρυκόλακας, and I am a Λύκος. We are from two different worlds. We can never be. We will never be. I slapped her hand away.

"I am your guardian, nothing more nothing less. If that is all your highness." I walked away from her, with each step I took I felt a strange twang in my heart.

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

What just happened? Where did this nothing more nothing less crap come from? HE kissed me first, HE is the one who started all this. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't even realize that I was crying till the tear drops hit the backs of my hand. I wiped my tears, I don't need him. He's just some dog, a dog that is to serve me. Nothing more nothing less.

* * *

δυνατότερος - Stronger

Βρυκόλακας - Vampire

Λύκος - wolf


	6. Chapter 6 - Truth

Chapter 6: Αλήθεια

* * *

 **Last Time**

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

His eyes were glossy, but I knew he wouldn't let the tears fall. His story was tragic, my heart bled for him. I wanted to comfort him but I was afraid that if I tried he'd go wild again, but I tried anyways. I slid my fingers in between his own. He rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his thick mane. It clung to his sweaty neck. His breathing became even, I looked down at his peaceful form. His lips slightly parted... I wanted to taste them again. My breathing became shallow with each inch I became closer, our noses were almost touching.

He smiled, "Trying to take advantage of me your Highness?"

"W-what, I was just uh." He smiled baring his fangs at me, which only made me want to taste his lips even more.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

For as long as I remember, I've hated Vampires. But Kagome, she's something different. She brings me out of my comfort zone. My entire character changes around her. No this is wrong, she is a Βρυκόλακας, and I am a Λύκος. We are from two different worlds. We can never be. We will never be. I slapped her hand away.

"I am your guardian, nothing less nothing more. If that it all your highness." I walked away from her, with each step I took I felt a strange twang in my heart.

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

What just happened? Where did this nothing more nothing less crap come from? HE kissed me first, HE is the one who started all this. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't even realize that I was crying till the tear drops hit the backs of my hand. I wiped my tears, I don't need him. He's just some dog, a dog that is to serve me. Nothing more nothing less.

 **Now- Normal p.o.v**

Kagome sat in the soaking tub, easing her sore muscles, playing with her new found powers. Letting the lighting dance on her fingertips. Trying to forget the earlier events that took place between her and Sesshomaru. Air pockets were rising in the tub, Kagome confused not knowing where they were coming from, tried to leave the tub, but then Nerthus appeared from the water itself.

"Nerthus! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry my dear, pardon me for the invasion of privacy, I came to shed some light on the dark secrets that your father kept from you."

Kagome hung on Nerthus' every word. This is the moment she'd been waiting for since she had discovered Amaia wasn't her mother.

"You see child. Your real mother is Fulgora. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Golden hair, ivory skin. Pale blue eyes. She is the Roman goddess of lighting. Fulgora and Appollyon had met in Rome, when your father was young and reckless. He'd been scouring Rome looking for places to hide. At the time it was he had to take the throne and become king, because his father had fallen ill. One night he came across your mother sitting atop the Roman Coliseum, when it still stood strong. Your father being the reckless boy he was climbed to the very top. Trying to see who this beautiful woman was. Upon reaching the top it seemed she was there waiting for him. "You finally came." She said. He was awestruck, he'd never laid eyes upon such an enticing creature. Fulgora seduced your father, and became pregnant with you. She did so after the sibyls told her of the great things you'd accomplish. This is why Amaia hated your father so much. On their wedding night, he decided to run off ignoring his royal duties and have an affair, getting her pregnant in the process. He couldn't keep the affair a secret. Your mother left you on Appollyon's doorstep, leaving him no choice but to tell the truth."

Kagome was trying her best to swallow the load of information Nerthus had just told her.

Kagome hung her head low. "Why did she leave did she not want me."

"Of course she wanted you dear. But the sibyls didn't see her in your future, at least not right now. So she had to let you go. No matter how much pain it caused her. Besides I heard the quarrel between you and the wolf. Are you alright?"

"How did you know?"

"You are on my lake after all, I hear all."

"Yeah... It just doesn't make sense, I thought... he wanted me."

"Perhaps you should confront him about it." Nerthus smiled, and disappeared.

"You know what, you're right. I'm not going to take this lying down." She stood drying herself off and throwing on her purple and gold Yukata. She marched to Sesshomaru's room mulling over what Nerthus had just told her. Sliding Sesshomaru's room doors open she saw he wasn't anywhere in sight. She scanned the room for him, still nothing.

"Sesshomaru where are you come out, I know you're here somewhere!" There was a creek from behind her. Kagome spun around on her heel, simultaneously throwing a punch as she did. Sesshomaru stopped her in mid punch grabbing her forearm. Bringing her close to him.

"You're punches are getting better. But you're off balance your Highness." Slipping his leg behind her he shoved her. Causing her to trip and fall on the tatami mat. Sesshomaru laid on top of her restricting her from moving. She struggled with no success.

"Don't bother Kagome. You haven't fed in two days. You aren't strong enough to fight me off, so don't waste your time. So, what has brought you here?"

"I want to know why."

He raised his brow, "To know what?"

"I want to know why you said what you did, in the bathhouse and in the dojo.'

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

I felt his body relax on mine. It's like he'd forgotten he was on top of me. I honestly didn't mind, it felt... nice.

"My beast has chosen you to be its mate."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "How? Why?"

"I can't really explain it myself. All I know is that it has chosen you. That day in the bathhouse, it was ready to take you. But he smelled your scent and knew you weren't ready. Which is why I passed out. As for the dojo... we are from two different worlds Kagome, you're royalty. We will never happen."

I was furious. "That isn't only your choice to make. Men thinking they can do and say whatever they wa-" I was cut off mid-sentence. Sesshomaru smashed his lips onto mine. Forcing his tongue into my mouth, he was taking control, and I didn't want him to stop. He broke the kiss causing me to sigh in frustration. He looked me deep in the eyes, his amber eyes bore into my Prussian ones.

"Kagome. I want you I do. In more ways than one. But now is not the time, we need to stop the brothers of black coffin... maybe then... just maybe there'd be an us."

I sighed I knew he was right, "You're right."

He placed a kiss on my forehead, "Right now. Let's just sleep. Goodnight Βασίλισσα."

I nodded in compliance, I rested my head on his chest and drifted off into a deep sleep right on his bedroom floor.

* * *

Αλήθεια - Truth

Βρυκόλακας - Vampire

Λύκος - Wolf

Βασίλισσα - Queen


	7. Chapter 7 - Taken

Chapter 7 -ληφθεί

* * *

 **Last Time**

"Kagome. I want you I do. In more ways than one. But now is not the time, we need to stop the brothers of black coffin... maybe then... just maybe there'd be an us."

I sighed I knew he was right, "You're right."

He placed a kiss on my forehead, "Right now. Let's just sleep. Goodnight Βασίλισσα."

I nodded in compliance, I rested my head on his chest and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **Now - Normal p.o.v**

Inuyasha came to Sesshomaru's room bright and early, banging on the door.

"Get up, Sango wants you in the dojo in 20." He jogged back in the direction he came from.

Kagome tried to roll out of bed, but her small frame was completely covered by Sesshomaru. His leg and arm draped over her, allowing her no freedom to roll over.

"Sesshomaru I know you're awake."

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to leave the bed yet."

Kagome grinned, an evil idea popping into her head. Generating as much force as she could she dug her fingertips into his thigh pricking him? Causing him to spring upward.

Glaring at her, "That was unnecessary."

"It was definitely necessary, now come. Get ready."

 **Sesshomaru p.o.v**

She was taking too long to get ready, I'd finished half an hour ago. Something must be wrong. I went to go slide her room door open, she was unconscious on the floor. I dropped to her side, praying she was alright.

"KAGOME, KAGOME WAKE UP." I took her by the shoulders and shook her. Still nothing, then I noticed the bruising on her neck and arms. I bit into my wrist, drawing blood. I place my wrist into her mouth. Whilst watching her feed I began to wonder how was she blocking our connection, I haven't heard her thoughts or felt her emotions since the first day I met her.

"Drink Kagome... please." I relaxed when I heard her gulping. How could she forget to mention she hadn't fed in three days, she can be so careless. She licked my wounds clean. Her eyelids fluttered open.

She smiled, "Sorry for scaring you. We should go. Shouldn't keep Sango waiting much longer." I nodded, whilst helping her up.

 **Normal p.o.v**

They made their way to the dojo, w₩ hat they saw surprised them both. All the fighting equipment was gone. Just Sango and Inuyasha stood in the middle of an empty dojo. Sango as usual had a sour look on her face

"You're late."

Kagome scoffed, "Obviously.".

Inuyasha chuckled at the Kagomes smart remark. Earning him a glare from Sango.

Sango cleared her throat, "Today is the day that you will learn about your powers inherited from your mother. There's more to it than just lighting. Sit."

Kagome did as she was told, she didn't feel like arguing with Sango at the moment. She didn't have the time for it.

Alright, there are amazing things you'd be able to do if you put your mind to it and just concentrate. For example, once you mastering everything you'll be able to shapeshift, teleport. The power of invisibility and manipulation over animals and much more. But for now, we'll work on your lighting."

Kagome stood, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Sango gestured to the wall. "See those hanging targets, hit them."

"Like I said, how?"

"That, is for you to figure out. I can't do everything for you princess."

"Queen." Kagome corrected her.

Sango scoffed, "Yeah sure whatever, queen. Just get to it and don't leave this room till you've stricken all the targets dead center. Inuyasha and I are going to explore the grounds."

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

Explore my ass, ugh I didn't even want to think of the things that they'll be exploring.

"Sesshomaru, how am I supposed to do this?"

"I believe Sango did say to do this on your own."

"Pretty please Maru." I begged.

He sighed at me, "Fine, what fuels you?"

I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you here?"

I was getting a little annoyed with him. "Isn't that obvious, to defeat Brone, Donn, and Kyran."

"Why?"

I hung my head low. "They attacked my home... and killed my family."

"Exactly, so again I ask. Why are you here?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Revenge."

He walked over to me. "Okay that is a start. Come."

He slid behind me, gripping me by my forearms and pointing my hands towards the targets.

"Now." he whispered in my ear "I want you to close your eyes." I did as I was told.

"Remember, all the villages on fire. Your castle, your home, being burned to the ground. That single arrow piercing your father's chest, and focus all that emotion here." He touched my hands.

I let all of my pent up emotion out, and let it flow out of my palms and my fingertips. The sensation was exhilarating. All that power all that anger, just flowing out of me. Then. I opened my eyes... and there was a hole in the wall where the targets once sat.

"Crap, do you think Nerthus will be upset."

For the first time, I heard Sesshomaru laugh, and it was nice.

"I don't think she'll mind." He pointed, "What is that?"

I looked in the direction he was gesturing to. Large groups of trees were being knocked down, six at time. Soon half the forest had been demolished. Inuyasha was bloody and unconscious on the ground to the far right, stood Sango and ... a man ... with bared fangs and claws. Blood cascading from his bottom lip to his chin, the blood must've belonged to Inuyasha. He stood tall, broad, well built... quite terrifying. His pitch black shoulder length hair clung to the dried blood on his cheeks. Sango shot her iron arrows, three at a time, he dodged them all with ease. That's when he saw me, he looked into my eyes. His ruby red eyes burning holes through. In a blink of an eye he was right in front of me, our faces just inches apart.

He grinned. "γεια σου αγάπη μου."

He snaked his arm around my waste, taking me with him while the others, my friends disappeared from view. Last thing I heard was Sesshomaru screaming my name.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

"ΓΑΜΏ !" Dammit, he has her. I let her slip right through my fingers. How could I be so damn careless?

Sango ran over to me breathless, with a still unconscious Inuyasha on her back. "Where is she, where's Kagome?!"

I clenched my fists, "Donn has her."

* * *

γεια σου αγάπη μου - Hello my love

ληφθεί - Taken

ΓΑΜΏ - Fuck

Βασίλισσα - Queen


	8. Chapter 8 - The Second brother

Chapter 8 -Ο δεύτερος αδελφός

* * *

 **Last Time**

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

"ΓΑΜΏ !" Dammit, he has her. I let her slip right through my fingers. How could I be so damn careless?

Sango ran over to me breathless, with a still unconscious Inuyasha on her back. "Where is she, where's Kagome?!"

I clenched my fists, "Donn has her."

 **Now -Kagome's p.o.v**

I awoke in a stranger's bed. The sheets were soft and they smelled of lavender, my favorite. The room was dimly lit. I slipped out of bed, the marble floors were cold. I sauntered over to the window... I couldn't believe my eyes. I was home, well I was back in vampír vasíleio, just not the castle. From what I could see this palace was sitting on a mountain side, a river sat below. The memories of me being taken started to flood my mind. I had to find a way out of here before whoever kidnapped me decided to come back. Traipsing towards the door I clung to wall woozy from lack of feeding. I slid open the door... and there he was... he was waiting for me.

"You're awake my love." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"W-Who are you?" I took a step back and he took two steps forward.

He completely ignored my question. "You look so much like her."

"Like who?"

"Callidora. It's like staring at an exact replica."

"I am not her I am Kagome, got it. Ka-go-me."

"But that's where you're wrong love." He took another step. "You are her, you have the same heart."

I wasn't scared, for some reason... I felt safe.

I straightened up. "So, which one are you."

"I am Donn mi lady." He took my hand in his own. I hadn't even realized he'd gotten this close. I felt content, I didn't want to move my hand from his own.

He smiled. "You're probably wondering why you haven't pulled away from me." He pulled me closer wrapping his arm around my waist cupping my cheek. "I told you. You have her heart, which means you have her emotions... her feelings, and... She loved me dearly. Which means you do too."

Our lips were just inches apart. Then. He pulled away.

"Come you must be famished." He turned his back to me, I saw it as my chance to escape. I tried strike him down with lighting... but, it didn't work. Crap lighting was the only edge I had. I'm terrible at hand to hand combat. He turned towards me chuckling.

"I have to admit," He said. "Callidora would never have done that. But don't waste your time. This palace was blessed by the original witch Hekate, your powers will not work here."

We just stood there in the hall, staring at each other. The silence was deafening.

"Why would she do something like that for you?"

"She'd do anything for her sons."

As unladylike as it made me seem, I couldn't help it my mouth fell open. "A goddess gave birth to evil beings such as yourselves."

"She did. We weren't always this way. Losing you changed us all."

"You mean losing Callidora."

He smiled, causing my heart to flutter. "Follow me. It's time that you ate something."

I had no choice but to follow him. I was on the verge of passing out, from not eating. Especially after using all that power in the dojo with Sesshomaru. I wonder how he's doing, he's probably gone mad right about now. Losing your mate to another man is nothing to take lightly. Donn stopped at a pair of large black double doors. He slipped inside, I made the mistake of following him inside. The door shut a soon as I stepped in. The room was pitch black, I heard shuffling noises, then a single candle was lit. Behind it stood a shirtless Donn.

I felt the blush spreading across my cheeks. "Why are you half naked?!"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to force myself on you. I decided to get comfortable. Besides when I make advances towards you, you'll want them."

I glared at him knowing he was somewhat right. He held his hand out to me.

"Come. Feed."

"Are you out of your mind I will not feed from you?" He shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I was trying to be nice. The fresh blood from the veins of a vampire demi god is much more refreshing than any other blood out there. But suit yourself you can have it your way."

He grabbed an ern pouring the blood into a chalice. "Here." I gladly took it. I didn't realize how hungry I was, till I noticed myself chugging.

"More?" He asked. I nodded my head indicating I wanted more. I happily chugged down my refill.

He looked me over. "Better?"

"Very." I replied. Within moments my body was on fire. I became dizzier with each passing moment. Then it all stooped. All I could see was Donn. All that was on my mind was Donn. All I wanted. Was Donn. It didn't take long for me to realize that he'd laced the blood.

My breathing became heavy. "What have you done to me?"

He came closer. "Just a spell my mother taught me. It brings out the deepest desires of the heart."

"THIS ISN'T MY HEART! THESE AREN'T MY FEELINGS!"

"But you've inherited it all from her, and for that I am grateful. You should be jumping at the chance to be with me not resisting or. There is someone else. WHO IS HE!?" His fangs were bare at this point.

"He is more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Tonight you will be mine. Now, on the bed."

My legs started moving against my will. I slipped into the bed, lying flat on my back. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Donn slid next to me. Kissing my neck and fondling my breast. I was disgusted, my body was enjoying this. Callidoras heart was enjoying this. But me, kagome. I hated being touched by him. He ignored my tears and kept on, sliding his fingers inside me. My tears flowed even harder. Then it happened, Sesshomaru's mark started burning and emitting a golden light. Donn was taken back, my skin was too hot to touch and the light was as bright as the sun itself momentarily blinding him. I regained control of my body, I had to think quickly. Donn wouldn't stay visually impaired for long. I didn't know my way around the castle. Which left me only one option.

The window.

* * *

ΓΑΜΏ - Fuck

Ο δεύτερος αδελφός - The Second brother


	9. Chapter 9 - Realization

Chapter 9 - Πραγματοποίηση

* * *

 **Last Time**

My legs started moving against my will. I slipped into the bed, lying flat on my back. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Donn slid next to me. Kissing my neck and fondling my breast. I was disgusted, my body was enjoying this. Callidoras heart was enjoying this. But me, kagome. I hated being touched by him. He ignored my tears and kept on, sliding his fingers inside me. My tears flow even harder. Then it happened, Sesshomaru's mark started burning and emitting a golden light. Donn was taken back, my skin was too hot to touch and the mark was as bright as the sun itself momentarily blinding him. I regained control of my body, I had to think quickly. Donn wouldn't be stay visually impaired for long. I didn't know my way around the castle. Which left me only one option. The window.

 **Now-Back with the gang. Sango's p.o.v**

It had been a day since he'd taken her. Two of the hardest days of Sesshomaru's life. From what I could tell. He hasn't come out of his room, he hasn't eaten and he won't speak to us. I couldn't blame him. Kagome was snatched right out from under him. He shouldn't blame himself too much... after all we are also to blame. I knocked on his door, I knew I wouldn't get a response... I just had to try anyway.

"Sesshomaru. I know you don't want to talk to me, or hear anything from me. But just know I will do everything it takes to get Kagome back safely."

Just as I suspected silence. I walked back to my room to check on Inuyasha. His fever had gone down but he was still asleep from losing all that blood. I felt so useless... No! There was one last thing I could do. I sprinted outside and at the top of my lungs I called out her name.

"NERTHUS!" Silence. "Nerthus please I know you can hear me, please help me. Help me find kagome. I'll do anything it ta-"

"Alright cease your whining." I spun around facing Nerthus.

"I need your help."

"Kagome has been taken."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I know everything that happens here child. This is my lake after all."

"Please. Help me find her."

"Can't you simply do a locater spell to find her?"

I hung my head." Like I said mi lady, I am new to the world of spells."

She sighed at me."Donn has her in his palace."

"Where's the palace?"

"Vampire vasíleio."

"What, how?! He doesn't know about the well."

"No. He does not. Which is why he opened a portal himself."

"What! how that is not possible."

"It is very much possible for someone with as much power as him. Especially since his mother is Hekate."

My eyes went wide... Hekate was his mother. The first original Grecian witch. I had to admit I was scared now. I started shaking.

"T-there's no way we can win now." I was having a panic attack. My head shot up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Nerthus' laid my head on her breast. I felt at ease. She was warm, and smelled of ginger, the smell was so familiar.

"You mustn't be afraid. Kagome needs you now more than ever, you have to be strong."

My voice was barely a whisper. "But I have no way to get her back."

Nerthus reached into the lake, pulling out a gold medallion, handing it to me. It was adorned with a pair of shoes with wings attached to them.

"You can use this to travel anywhere you'd like."

Without hesitation I hugged her, almost immediately pulling away.

"I'm sorry I just got really excited for a minute there."

"It is quite alright. Now, go to your companion and go retrieve your friend."

 **Normal p.o.v**

Nerthus watched as Sango ran into the castle.

Nerthus smiled. "Good luck, my sweet daughter." Then. She disappeared.

Sango ran as fast as her legs would take her. She came to a halt. Banging on Sesshomaru's door as hard as she possibly could.

"Sesshomaru open the god damn door!"

"Unless you have Kagome, which you do not. Then go away."

"No. But I know how to get to her."

Sesshomaru swung his room door open. "Start talking."

Sango explained everything to Sesshomaru just as Nerthus it explained to her.

"We must go."

"I can't leave Inuyasha here alone he still hasn't woken up."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Then I'll go, give me the pendant. We're wasting time."

"Alright fine, follow me."

Sango led Sesshomaru down into the basement. Drawing a pentagram on the floor, she placed him in the middle. She placed little stone trinkets on the five corners. Lastly she placed the medallion around my neck.

"Now, Sesshomaru I don't know her exact location. All I can do is get you to vampír vasíleio, from there on out it'll be up to you to find out where she is."

"You're a terrible witch. Beggars can't be choosers I guess."

Sango blushed from embarrassment. "S-shut up and stand still."

Sango got on her knees at the base of the pentagram, she slit her palm with her pocket knife. Letting the blood drip into the center.

Sango began chanting. "Μπορεί τα φτερά του Ερμή σας καθοδηγήσει , Μπορεί τα φτερά του Ερμή σας καθοδηγήσει."

The basement began to shake, the pendant began to burn a bright gold. Enveloping Sesshomaru in a golden light.

Sango covered her eyes from the blinding light. "Bring her home." She yelled. She removed her hands from her eyes. Seeing Sesshomaru was now gone, she then headed upstairs to watch over her beloved Inuyasha.

* * *

Πραγματοποίηση - Realization

Μπορεί τα φτερά του Ερμή σας καθοδηγήσει - May the wings of Hermes guide you.


	10. Chapter 10 - Wolf Man

Chapter 10 - Wolf ανδρών

* * *

 **Last Time**

"Now, Sesshomaru I don't know her exact location. All I can do is get you to vampír vasíleio, from there on out it'll be up to you to find out where she is."

"You're a terrible witch. Beggars can't be choosers I guess."

Sango blushed from embarrassment. "S-shut up and stand still."

Sango got on her knees at the base of the pentagram, she slit her palm with her pocket knife. Letting the blood drip into the center.

Sango began chanting. "Μπορεί τα φτερά του Ερμή σας καθοδηγήσει, Μπορεί τα φτερά του Ερμή σας καθοδηγήσει."

The basement began to shake, the pendant began to burn bright. Enveloping Sesshomaru in a golden light.

Sango covered her eyes from the blinding light. "Bring her home." She yelled. She removed her hands from her eyes. Seeing Sesshomaru was now gone, she then headed upstairs to watch over her beloved Inuyasha.

 **Now-Kagome's p.o.v**

I crashed through the window glass shards sticking out of my legs. I had nothing to grab onto. I was free falling, with only a shallow river to break my fall. I braced myself for impact. I hit the river floor hard. Landing on my arm, it snapped. I couldn't swim with a broken arm and injured legs. All I could do was let the rivers slow current carry me down stream. I was grateful, the gods must've been looking down on me. I'd escaped Donn. The fall didn't kill me. Now, I was floating down river somewhere. I spoke to soon... this river led straight to a waterfall.

"γαμήσεις." The rivers currents became rougher. The river itself got deeper. I couldn't keep my head above the water. Then. I went over the edge, I slapped into the water below hitting my head against a boulder. Was this really how it would end? Me coming all this was just to drown? Then, I passed out.

My eyes shot open, I started scanning for Donn praying he didn't capture me again. I was relieved to see he wasn't around. My arm felt heavier than usual, I looked down someone had put a splint on my arm. The glass shards were removed from my legs and they were bandaged. I couldn't heal without consuming a large amount of blood. I stroked the ring Sesshomaru had given me with my thumb. I'd give anything just to see him right about now. Wait... so then who brought me to this cave? Great I couldn't do anything but just sit here and wait for them to come back. I laid flat on my back.

I sighed. "Oh well. Nothing could be worse than Donn."

I heard multiple steps coming towards me. "Looks like you're awake."

I didn't even sit up. "Who are you people and what do you want."

"Is that anyway to talk to the man that saved you. I slowly sat upwards. That's when I saw it. His eyes, they were blue just like mine...

"Thank you for saving me. But why did you save me." The cave was filled with men. But none of them seemed to be paying any attention to us. They were all carrying on in their own little corners.

The man with blue eyes came closer and whispered. "What I want to know is why your alive, the royal family was supposed to be dead."

"They are. Princess Kagome is dead. I'm just Kagome now."

He smiled. "Well I'll be dammed. What do you say Kagome ready to join my pack."

"Me? Join you? I may not be a princess anymore that doesn't mean I will join with the likes of you and I may not have anyone right now but I still won't join, with the likes of you. So don't just think you can drag me out of the river. Waltz back in here and tell me what to do. I appreciate everything you've done for me so far but I will not join your pack."

He smiled even harder. "Feisty. I like it. I think I'll make you my woman."

"Y-your woman!?" I slapped him with the one god arm I had left. "I won't be your woman either."

I heard someone says, "She's dead meat now."

The entire cave was quiet. The slap echoed through out it.

"It's decided then. You'll be my woman."

Okay. There's clearly something wrong with him. I sighed ignoring what he'd just said.

"At least tell me your name."

"Oh. You can all me kouga."

"Alright. Kouga. Have anything I can eat around here?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Stay right here. I'll be back." I rolled my eyes, as if I could go anywhere with injured legs.

Kouga returned ten minutes later with a human woman in his arms. She looked frightened. But I didn't care. My thirst was taking over. All I could hear were the veins thumping through her neck... I wanted to sink my teeth into every last one of them. He snapped her neck ending her whimpering. He threw her to me. I caught her by the neck. Placing her head on my lap. Then, I started ripping her throat out. Sinking my teeth into each and every artery I could find. Suckling out every morsel of blood.

 **Kouga's p.o.v**

Red leaked into her beautiful blue eyes. Her thirst had went wild. She sucked the poor sap dry. Throwing her dried up lifeless body to the side, her eyes had finally returned to normal. She ripped the bandages off her legs. Next came the splint on her left arm. She stood stretching her limbs.

"Thanks for taking care of me and for the food. But I have to find a way out of here."

I blocked her path. "Sorry but I can't let you leave I've chosen you to be my woman and the alpha female of this pack."

"I could just rip your throat out and leave."

I laughed at her. "You may be a vampire but do you really think you can over power a pack of werewolves?"

She said nothing, she only smiled and closed her eyes. Then she was gone.

"What the... all of you go find her I'll stay here till she comes back." I watched them scatter into different directions. Then I turned back to the direction she'd disappeared from.

"I know you're here. I can smell you."

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe it. Sango was right. I was actually invisible. He could still smell me though. I had to act fast. I grabbed him by the temples and gave him a good jolt. Just enough to knock him out, not enough to kill him. I watch him drop to the ground. I stepped over his body, running out the cave entrance. I had to run through a water just to get out. I closed my eyes running faster. Then, when I opened my eyes I realized I had run right off a cliff and was falling, again. I really had to stop ending up like this. I was sure this was the end, I was about to splat right into the floor. I shut my eyes as tight as I could. Then someone caught me. Thank god I didn't kill kouga. I looked up ready to apologize and thank him. Only one thing was wrong with that. It wasn't Kouga... it was Donn.

* * *

ανδρών - Wolf men

Μπορεί τα φτερά του Ερμή σας καθοδηγήσει - May the wings of Hermes guide you.

γαμήσεις - Fuck me


	11. Chapter 11 - Fight

Chapter 11 - Πάλη

* * *

 **Last Time**

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe it. Sango was right. I was actually invisible. He could still smell me though. I had to act fast. I grabbed him by the temples and gave him a good jolt. Just enough to knock him out, not enough to kill him. I watch him drop to the ground. I stepped over his body, running out the cave entrance. I had to run through a water just to get out. I closed my eyes running faster. Then, when I opened my eyes I realized I had run right off a cliff and was falling, again. I really had to stop ending up like this. I was sure this was the end, I was about to splat right into the floor. I shut my eyes as tight as I could. Then someone caught me. Thank god I didn't kill kouga. I looked up ready to apologize and thank him. Only one thing was wrong with that. It wasn't Kouga... it was Donn.

 **Now**

I was trembling, which only made him hold me closer.

"You got the best of me. But I won't let you get away again." There was a loud crash behind us.

"Hey! Where do you think your going with my woman?"

I'd never been so happy to see a stranger.

"Kouga!" I cried out.

Donn snarled. " Your woman?"

We turned out attention to the rustling in the bushes. Out walked Sesshomaru.

I reached out for him. "SESSHOMARU!"

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

Finally. I'd found her. But.. in the arms of another man.

"Unhand my mate."

"YOUR MATE!" The two me cried out in unison.

Donn looked down at her. "How many men exactly have gotten into you." He smiled.

The disgusting comment infuriated me.

Kagome was struggling to escape Donn's arms, he just gripped her tighter. Just seeing him hold her infuriated me. Donn set her down. She ran over to me. She gripped my shirt, and began sobbing.

"Sesshomaru I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again." She sobbed even harder." Please.. don't ever leave."

I took her by the shoulders. "Kagome.. what did he do to you?"

"He... he... he." She sobbed even harder, and then I knew. He'd laid hands upon her.

"Kagome, stand aside." I felt myself slowly losing control.

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

Sesshomaru's features started changing. His bones... started breaking. He fell to his hands and knees. He had change into a large white dog. His eyes bled a deep red.. Quite beastly. Kouga called me over to hide in the bushes.

"You don't want to get in the middle of this." He said.

We ducked into the bushes. "What do you mean?"

"I've only heard stories about great dog demons. They use to rule until the vampires came in and took it all. Your boyfriend, over there is Demon royalty."

"R-royalty?"

"Yeah, he was the most feared in the edo period."

I was amazed, Sesshomaru had the upper hand in the fight. Size and strength wise. Donn was struggling, Sesshomaru had crushed his leg with his oversized paw. Donn tried casting spells, but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. Knocking him to side. With his left paw Sesshomaru stepped on Donn once more. Taking his right paw, he dug his claws into his chest. Slowly. Making sure he felt it. I shut my eyes not want to see it anymore. Donn's screams ceased. I opened my eyes, turning back. Sesshomaru in his normal form, stood over Donn's mangled body covered in blood. He turned towards me and started walking, longing shone in his eyes. He gathered me up in his arms. I clung to his large frame not wanting to let go.

"Let's go home."

I swiftly nodded my head, I wanted nothing more. We started walking, till Kouga stopped us.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

The bronze blue eyed man called after us.

"What?"

"I want to come with you, I wanna know what's going on. "

"What's going on does not concern you."

Before he and I began bickering, Kagome interjected.

"Let him come."

"Kagome-"

She cut me off. "We need as much help as possible. It wouldn't hurt." She looked at me with pleading eyes, and I'd given in.

"Fine. He can come along." Kouga grinned.

I turned to her, stooping down. "Come, I need you to do something for me."

"What it is?"

I handed her the medallion. "I need you to take this and, take us home."

"What? How?"

I smiled." You're a demi god, you'll figure it out."

 **Normal p.o.v**

Kagome took the golden medallion, clasping both her hands around it. She took a deep breath, focusing only in the pendant. Her tresses turned platinum, whipping all around her. Her skin itself was sparkling. At that moment, Sesshomaru and kouga set their hands on Kagome's shoulders. She opened her eyes, they were pale. Moments after the aπύλη opened. The three stepped in, exiting on the other side standing in front of Nerthus' castle. Kagome collapsed, Sesshomaru gathered her up into his arms. Carrying her inside. Whilst kouga followed suit.

"Wait here." He told kouga.

Sesshomaru traipsed up the stairs to kagome's room. Nudging the door open with his foot. He laid her in bed, pulling up her covers.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Congratulations love, you've mastered teleportation."

Sesshomaru heard yelling downstairs. Upon reaching downstairs, he saw Inuyasha and Kouga were going at it.

Inuyasha seethed at the mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Then he lunged at him.

* * *

Πάλη - Fight

aπύλη - Portal


	12. Chapter 12 - Old friends

Chapter 12 - Παλιοί "φίλοι"

* * *

 **Last Time**

Kagome took the golden medallion, clasping both her hands around it. She took a deep breath, focusing only on the pendant. Her tresses turned platinum, whipping all around her. Her skin itself was sparkling. At that moment, Sesshomaru and kouga set their hands on Kagome's shoulders. She opened her eyes, they were pale. Moments after the aπύλη opened. The three stepped in, exiting on the other side standing in front of Nerthus' castle. Kagome collapsed, Sesshomaru gathered her up into his arms. Carrying her inside. Whilst kouga followed suit.

"Wait here." He told kouga.

Sesshomaru traipsed up the stairs to kagome's room. Nudging the door open with his foot. He laid her in bed, pulling up her covers.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Congratulations love, you've mastered teleportation."

Sesshomaru heard yelling downstairs. Upon reaching downstairs, he saw Inuyasha and Kouga were going at it.

Inuyasha seethed at the mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Then he lunged at me.

 **Now**

Up in my own bed, I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I swung my legs off my bed, and sprinted downstairs. Inuyasha and Kouga were going at it. No. This isn't what I brought a kouga along for. I grabbed them by their hair, ripping them apart shocking them in the process.

"Enough! Now, what's going on here?."

No one answered me, they all just.. stared.

Sango pointed towards me. "Kagome.. your hair. It's white." Sesshomaru came over and ran his fingers through it.

"Still beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Oh well, we'll discuss that later. Now what's going on?

"Well." Sango began. "The minute that they saw each other, they went at it."

I turned to Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

"He... killed the love of my life. It was a very long time ago."

Sango gave him a surprised look. It was obviously the first time she'd heard of this.

"I didn't kill her...she... she killed herself."

"Liar!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Alright, Inuyasha tell me your side of the story first. Then kouga, tell me yours."

"Okay." Inuyasha said finally settling down. " Her name was Kikyo. She was the love of my life back then. We were crazy in love. We were planning on getting married, even starting a family. Until kouga came along and ruined everything. He walked into our village one day. He was injured, bad. Everyone refused to treat him because he was an outsider. Everyone but Kikyo. I watched as he fell in love with her, over the weeks she cared for him. Unfortunately she developed feelings for him too. I was tired of him being around, I made Kikyo kick him out once he was fully healed. He'd left, but he left a note behind. Confessing his feelings of love to her. Telling her to meet him at sundown. So, I followed them. I knew Kikyo cared for him, but she'd never leave me. I sat in a tree and watched as they argued. She most likely rejected him, and that made him angry. Which is why he pushed her off the cliff."

Kouga's face grew weary the more Inuyasha spoke.

"Okay... Kouga... it's your turn now."

He took a deep breath. "It's true I loved her, and she loved me. But I didn't kill her. After confessing everything to her. She met me on the cliff.. that day. She told me how much she loved me. But she said she couldn't be with me.. not because she loved Inuyasha more. But because she loved the both of us to much to choose. She started backing up towards the edge. She said goodbye just before throwing herself off the edge. I reached out for her trying to grab onto her but it was to late. So you see mutt, I didn't kill her. I loved her to much to hurt her."

Inuyasha's face was stiff and pale. Kouga eyes were glossy.

Sango broke the silence. She to had glossy eyes. I guess Inuyasha talking about another woman as strongly as he was tugged at her heart strings.. but in the wrong way.

"So there's only one way to see if Kouga or Inuyasha is lying." Sango said.

"How would we do that." Sesshomaru asked.

"Simple, we use Kagome."

"Me? What? How?"

"Hush you ask too many questions. Now take your hands and lay them on their temples search their minds and the deepest crevices of their hearts." I heard Inuyasha gulp.

I did as I was told. I focused. Searching and searching. There was an emotion connecting the two...hurt. Two at a time was two much for me. I couldn't concentrate. I focused on Kouga first. I'd cracked the memory open. Feelings of distraught, pain and anger flooded my mind and my heart. The scene played out in my mind. He really did try to save her.. my heart bled for him. I noticed he was crying, I hugged him and told him that it's okay I know he wasn't lying. Next, was Inuyasha. I grabbed him by the temples, putting my forehead to his own. It was difficult trying to sort through his memories. So much pain and anguish. Finally, I'd found the memory. But Inuyasha was struggling to keep me out. I didn't know when there it's because he was hurting or if he was hiding something. I pushed through... I couldn't believe what I was seeing.. Inuyasha.. had lied. I pulled away from him, running next to the others.

Sango grabbed my hand. "What?! What did you see!?."

"Inuyasha lied. Kouga didn't kill her."

Kouga stood up, trying to charge at Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru held him back.

"That's bullshit. She's lying. I didn't kill her."

Sesshomaru snarled. "Watch your mouth, dog."

Sango became teary-eyed. "She isn't lying. She went inside your mind, she saw you! She felt your emotions!"

"Prove it." He was being smug about it. Knowing I knew the truth.

"Kouga," I started." There was a cave on the side of the cliff you and Kikyo stood on right."

"Yeah...why?"

"Because. That's where Inuyasha was. Not in some tree. He scaled the side of the cliff so he could hear you and Kikyo's conversation. He knew being by the water would hide his scent so he was basically invisible, and she didn't throw herself off the cliff did she Inuyasha. While she backed away you grabbed her... pulling her into that cave. Leaving Kouga to believe that she had fell to her death, and you'd visit her bringing her food clothes and she lost love for you after what you'd done and she's still sitting there.. isn't that right Inuyasha.

He held his head high and grinned at me. "Yeah, that's right."

* * *

Παλιοί "φίλοι" - Old "friends"

aπύλη - Portal


	13. Chapter 13 - Priestess

Chapter 13 - ιερεία

* * *

 **Last Time**

"Prove it." He was being smug about it. Knowing I knew the truth.

"Kouga," I started." There was a cave on the side of the cliff you and Kikyo stood on right."

"Yeah...why?"

"Because. That's where Inuyasha was. Not in some tree. He scaled the side of the cliff so he could hear you and Kikyo's conversation. He knew being by the water would hide his scent so he was basically invisible, and she didn't throw herself off the cliff did she Inuyasha. While she backed away you grabbed her... pulling her into that cave. Leaving Kouga to believe that she had fell to her death, and you'd visit her bringing her food. But she lost love for you after what you'd done and she's still sitting there.. Isn't that right Inuyasha.

He held his head high and grinned at me. "Yeah, that's right."

 **Now Kagome's p.o.v**

I could tell Sango was just about ready to burst out in tears. The man she loved, was a monster.

"How long has it been since you last visited her?"

He shrugged. "Four maybe five days."

Sesshomaru was doing his best to pin Kouga to the ground, so he wouldn't rip Inuyasha's throat out.

"You're going to bring me to her. Now."

He scoffed. "If I don't?"

"If you don't I'll personally gut and skin you alive." Sango interjected. Inuyasha had a look of shock on his face, what would he expect to happen.

He hung his head, trying to cover his glossy eyes with his bangs.

"Fine, let's go."

"Sango come with me." She nodded. "Sesshomaru you stay here with kouga."

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not letting you leave my side again."

"And I'm not staying. I need to go get her. It's been five years."

"Kouga I'm sorry but right now I need you to stay here" I lied. I just didn't want to risk the fact that he'd try and kill Inuyasha once we'd gotten there.

I cupped Sesshomaru's face. I pecked him on the lips. "Please don't worry I'll be right back at your side once we've got her. Okay?"

 **Normal p.o.v**

Kagome took Sango and Inuyasha by the hand. Opening another portal to the other side. The stepped inside, while Sesshomaru and kouga faded out of view. Kagome peered over the side of the cliff. Noticing the tide wad coming in.

"We have to hurry, the tide is rising. Or else she'll drown."

"I'll go get her." Inuyasha started walking but Kagome grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No I'll go. You can't be trusted. Sango if he makes one wrong move. Kill him."

"With pleasure."

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

I slowly climbed down the side of the cliff. The farther down I went the more jagged the rocks became. I'd nearly slipped several times. Finally I'd made it inside. The cave was already half full. I true through the water, making my way further inside. I heard gasping, I sped up. Her head was barely above the water. I locked my arms behind her back dragging her to the front of the cave. If I didn't hurry we'd both drown.

She coughed. "W-Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm a friend."

I was swimming now, the water had risen so high my feet couldn't touch the floor. I managed to get us safely out of the cave, climbing back up was the problem.

"I can't climb, my leg is broken. I won't be able to make it back up, just leave me behind."

"Leave you? Are you crazy, I didn't come all this way just to leave you. Get on my back."

I had a hard time climbing up the wall, human blood couldn't sustain me for long. But after an agonizing fifteen minutes. Kikyo and I were at the top. Upon reaching there, I saw that Inuyasha was hogtied.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"He made a wrong move, but I forgot my swords at home."

I just shook my head at the two. I shouldn't have asked her to kill him I knew she wouldn't be able to do such a thing. Then I noticed the dagger hidden in her boot. I smiled. She loved him to much.

"Come on. Lets go home."

* * *

Taking trips between two worlds took a tole on me. I nearly drained Sesshomaru while I was feeding on him. I changed Kikyo's clothes, put a splint on her leg and put her to bed. Itwas scary how much Kikyo and Sango looked alike. Sango had locked Inuyasha in the basement spelling the door shut. I took a well needed shower. Now I was laying in bed. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." It was Sesshomaru.

He slid into bed next to me. "How are you love?"

"I've been better. So much has happened since the day I met you."

"Hn." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Your hair. I like it this color."

I blushed. "Thank you. But can I ask you something?.

He pulled me closer to him. "You can ask me anything."

"How come you didn't tell me about what you really were?"

"I would've. In due time."

"So you're royalty?" I asked.

"A long time ago yes. That was a thing of the past. Now, I'm just me."

"Not true. Once a royal always a royal. Even if we don't like to admit it."

He smiled at me. "I supposed so."

I jumped on top of him smiling, straddling him with my legs. "You know, since we're both royals I guess that means there's time for an us." I leaned in smashing my lips onto his, suckling and nipping at his lips. Then there were crashing noises coming from downstairs.

"Dammit I can never catch a break." I ran downstairs with Sesshomaru right behind me.

Sango was in a heated sword battle with another man.

"KAGOME IT'S BRONE, RUN!"

* * *

ιερεία - Priestess


	14. Chapter 14 - The first brother

Chapter 14 -ο πρώτος αδελφός

* * *

 **Last Time**

I jumped on top of him smiling, straddling him with my legs. "You know, since we're both royals I guess that means there's time for an us." I leaned in smashing my lips onto his, suckling and nipping at his lips. Then there were crashing noises coming from downstairs.

"Dammit I can never catch a break." I ran downstairs with Sesshomaru right behind me.

Sango was in a heated sword battle with another man.

"KAGOME IT'S BRONE, RUN!"

 **Now Kagome's p.o.v**

Two brothers in one week. I really couldn't catch a god dammed break. May the gods help me. You know what? No more running. I was tired of running, I was going to fight. Brone was different from Donn. His hair was blonde, it sat right underneath his ears. His build was lean. But the eyes... the eyes were just the same.

"WAIT!" He yelled, and threw his sword down. "I'm here to help. I don't want to fight."

Sango pressed her sword to his throat. "Why should we believe you, and aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Brone put his hands above his head. "Please. Just let me explain."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of me. "No. We don't need to hear your so called explanation."

"No. I want to hear what he has to say." I went over to him.

He stared at me, his eyes foggy. "You really do look like her." He cleared his throat. "But you aren't her."

I liked him already, at least he understood that we may have the same face, but on the inside deep down it wasn't just Callidora I was in there too.

"Follow me." I told him. I sat on the couch, kouga, Sango and Sesshomaru surrounded me. While Brone sat across from us.

"Start talking." Sango demanded.

"Ok. Yes I was dead. But I didn't stay that way. At birth my mother, Hekate placed a spell on us. We will not stay dead unless stabbed with a cursed blade." That means we'd be expecting Donn again. "I understand that you think I want to whisk Kagome away and make her mine. No. That isn't the case at all. If you truly love someone you shouldn't've cage them up away from the outside world. "He looked me in the eyes. "If you truly love something you must set it free."

I felt another twang in my heart... sorry, I meant Callidoras heart. Could I really call it my own?

"You'd kill your brothers for me?"

"I'd do anything for you. Even if I myself must die. The brothers of black coffin must be wiped out... for good. They're my brothers and I love them, dearly... but we must not be allowed to exist any longer because if we do, we will bring calamity to all around us."

I couldn't believe my ears. I took him by the hand and searched his heart for any signs of dishonesty. But... he was telling the truth.

I was at a loss for words. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Anything for you my love." I could hear Sesshomaru light growling next to me. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

We all looked at each other. "Well... Alright." I said.

He turned to the side raising his hand creating a πύλη , out walked a woman the πύλη closing behind her. She was tall, fair skinned. Lips full and pink. Her hair was the most beautiful shades of brown. It cascaded down her heart shaped face. Her eyes, deep and dark. They looked as though they could pull you in at any moment.

"This, is Svafrlami. The cursed blade lies dormant within her."

I looked over at everyone, and they were having a hard time swallowing what they'd just heard, glad to see I wasn't alone on this one.

Kouga spoke first. "Does it speak?"

Svafrlami smiled. "Yes. I do speak. I am an actual living person."

"I came across her while on Mount Olympus. Svafrlami was residing in Ares' chambers at the time. I couldn't leave such a powerful weapon in the hands of a war god. Plus she'd be of great use to me."

My head was spinning at this point. "Okay so let me get this right. There is a cursed sword living inside you... wouldn't taking it out ... you know, be painful?"

Svafrlami sighed. "It would be immensely painful. On the contrary it would kill me."

"What?!" We all shrieked in unison.

Sesshomaru came forward. "Why would you give up your life for something like this? You must have ulterior motives."

"Indeed I do. I plan to avenge my mother."

"Your mother?"

Svafrlami nodded. "Yes. My mother. Callidora."

* * *

ο πρώτος αδελφός - The first brother

πύλη - Portal


	15. Chapter 15 - Closure

Chapter 15 - Κλείσιμο

* * *

 **Last Time**

My head was spinning at this point. "Okay so let me get this right. There is a cursed sword living inside you... wouldn't taking it out ... you know, be painful?"

Svafrlami sighed. "It would be immensely painful. On the contrary it would kill me."

"What?!" We all shrieked in unison.

Sesshomaru came forward. "Why would you give up your life for something like this? You must have ulterior motives."

"Indeed I do. I plan to avenge my mother."

"Your mother?"

Svafrlami nodded. "Yes my mother. Callidora."

 **Now Normal p.o.v**

No one knew what to say... they were all dumbstruck.

"Allow me to explain." Svafrlami began. "You see, my mother had me at a young age, and she was not yet married. Orpheus my grandfather, who was king at the time, didn't want to bring shame upon his family. So he kept me locked in the castle which is why no one ever knew of me. As for my father... Orpheus killed him, furious at the fact that he a peasant had deflowered his virgin daughter. To add insult to injury, he was human. As for how I ended up on Olympus? Orpheus gave me to Ares as an offering. Not long after that I'd received word of her death. Orpheus resented me. I reminded him of everything my mother had done wrong while she was alive. I hate what I am I didn't want to be a vessel but unfortunately the gods gave me this so called gift when I was born. When in all retrospect they gave me this burden so it would grow more powerful within me with each passing year. Until they were ready to pluck it from my chest. So you see... I just want to avenge my mother. She at least deserves that much." Svafrlami wiped away a single tear that had fallen.

Kagome hugged her, hoping it would make her feel better even if it was only slightly. Svafrlami smiled and thanked her.

"It's late, is there a room we could retire in for the night?"

Sesshomaru stood. "I'll show the both of you to your room. Follow me."

 **Sango's p.o.v**

I watched as Sesshomaru showed Brone and Svafrlami to their room. Everyone Said goodnight and returned to their rooms it'd been a long night. But not me, I had other business to attend to. I walked down the hallway making a left then a right. I stood at the top of the cellar stairs. Then my head started spinning, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears... could I really do this? Could I really confront him? I took a deep breath calming myself. I sauntered down the steps each one creaking as I did. I'd finally reached the bottom. I leaned against the old oak door, the splinters digging into my back... but I didn't care. My heart felt worse than any pain I could feel right now.

"Sango... I know it's you. I can smell you."

"Why... why'd you do it? How could you do that to her?"

"Sango... it was a long time ago when I was reckless and feral. I'm different now, you changed me... you tamed me. I'm not like that anymore. Please let me out so I can hold you again. I'm sorry for what I did to her."

My tears were free falling at this point. "Liar." I whispered.

"Liar? Sango what are you talking about? "

"You're lying. You aren't sorry at all for what you've done. You sat there with a smug smile on your stupid face. As if you were proud of what you've done."

I heard him chuckling on the other side of the door. "You're right. I'm not sorry. The σουα had it coming, and if I had the chance, I'd do it again."

Was this really the man I'd fallen for all those years ago? "Monster." My voice barely audible.

"What was that?

"You're a god dammed monster." I said much louder.

"Oh yeah? Well you love this monster so what does that say about you hmm? You who'd go to village after village ripping families apart, ruining their lives. But yet I'm the monster? No Sango. You're more of a monster than anyone."

I clutched my chest, my heart was aching now. He was right... I am a monster. I wanted to scream, but I held it in. My silent sobs caused my body to shake violently. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder... I spun around seeing it was Kouga. I dried my tears quickly no wanting him to see. He surprised me by scooping me up in his arms. Had he heard the conversation between Inuyasha and me? He carried me to me room, he laid me in bed. Tucking me in. He started to leave, I reached out grabbing his hand. I stared into his eyes, silently begging him not to leave me alone tonight. He'd heard my silent cry for help, he slipped into bed with me. Holding me close as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

σκύλα - Bitch

Κλείσιμο - Closure


	16. Chapter 16 - Bonding

Chapter 16 - συγκόλληση

* * *

 **Last Time**

I clutched my chest, my heart was aching now. He was right... I am a monster. I wanted to scream, but I held it in. My silent sobs caused my body to shake violently. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder... I spun around seeing it was Kouga. I dried my tears quickly no wanting him to see. He surprised me by scooping me up in his arms. Had he heard the conversation between Inuyasha and I? He carried me to me room, he laid me in bed. Tucking me in. He started to leave, I reached out grabbing his hand. I stared into his eyes, silently begging him not to leave me alone tonight. He'd heard my silent cry for help, he slipped into bed with me. Holding me close as I cried myself to sleep.

 **Now-Kagome's p.o.v**

I woke earlier than anyone else. Sesshomaru was so tired he hadn't realized I had slipped out of bed. I made my way down the hall to Kikyos room. I nudged her door open a bit, just enough to peak in. To my surprise she was already sitting up in bed awake, so I went in. Her shoulder length brown hair was neatly framed around her face. She gazed out the window, as if she was searching for something.

"Good morning Kikyo."

"Morning. Why am I here?"

"What?"

"I mean, why did you rescue me?"

"I found out what Inuyasha had done to you and I couldn't just leave someone to die alone in a place like that."

"I see..."

The silence became awkward, so I changed the subject. "Is your leg feeling any better? Does it hurt?"

"No. I've lost feeling in it. Inuyasha repeatedly broke it so I wouldn't try to climb out and run away... five years I've been there. The things he's ..." She was trying to hold her tears in. "Did to me were unspeakable and unforgivable."

"What... did he do to you Kikyo?"

"Every night he'd... force himself on me. He'd beat me... I've lost count of the amount of my bones he's broken."

I was trying my best not to cry... I felt so bad for her, but there was nothing I could do to make it better.

"Kikyo I am so sorry for what he has done to you. I give you my word, he will never do it again."

"I second that."

Turning around we saw that it was Sango neither, of us had even realized she was there.

"Sango... how much of that did you here."

She clutched her fists. "Everything... I heard everything."

Two broken woman in one room, was more than I could handle.

"Now I understand why he chose you." Kikyo said.

"What do you mean chose me?" Sango asked.

"We heavily resemble each other"

Sango said nothing... knowing Kikyo was right. Instead she'd ignored what she had said and walked over to us. I moved out of her way so she could sit.

"Here, let me fix this for you." Sango removed the splint, and took hold of her leg with both hands, closing her eyes. Her hands stared secreting purple mist. That was absorbed into Kikyos skin. Kikyo wasn't sure if it had worked. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Slowly standing. She cried out for joy. She started jumping and twirling.

 **Kikyos p.o.v**

I hadn't felt this happy in years, I felt so alive. I hugged her, I squeezed her so hard my arms ached.

"Thank you so much." I hugged her again.

She patted my back. "It's the least I could do."

"There must be something I can do to repay you, the both of you."

"Well there is something." Sango said. "Have you ever heard of the brothers of black coffin?"

I nodded. "It's an old wise tail, is it not?"

"No. It's very much true." Kagome interjected.

I saw the seriousness displayed on their faces. "Please explain what's going on."

 **Normal p.o.v**

Kagome and Sango explained everything that had happened so far. Even about Svafrlami and she was surprisingly taking it well.

"So you would like me to aid you in this battle against the other two brothers I presume?"

Kagome and Sango nodded simultaneously.

"Alright. I accept. Would you happen to have bow and arrows?"

Sango stood. "Of course, I'll go check the armory."

Kagome and Kikyo chatted about trivial things, such as their childhood, their family's etcetera. Sango came rushing in panting, bow and arrows in hand.

"Come quick."

The two quickly followed Sango outside, joining the rest, excluding Inuyasha.

A man in golden armor floated above on a cloud.

 **Svafrlami's p.o.v**

He had come for me, I knew he wouldn't let me go without a fight. He stood broad and tall. His golden armor shining in the sun. Helmet revealing only his mouth and eyes. Red cape flaring in the wind. Sword and shield in hand. His bronze skin glistened with sweat. The ichor shone bright in his veins. He came prepared for battle. I'd expect nothing less from the god of war.

"Ares."

"I've come to take you home Svafrlami."

* * *

συγκόλληση - Bonding

Ichor - The fluid that flows like blood in the veins of the gods


	17. Chapter 17 - Gods&Titans

Chapter 17 - θεοί/Τιτάνες

* * *

 **Last Time**

He had come for me, I knew he wouldn't let me go without a fight. He stood broad and tall. His golden armor shining in the sun. Helmet revealing only his mouth and eyes. Red cape flaring in the wind. Sword and shield in hand. His bronze skin glistened with sweat. The ichor shone bright in his veins. He came prepared for battle. I'd expect nothing less from the god of war.

"Ares."

"I've come to take you home Svafrlami."

 **Now- Svafrlami p.o.v**

"I will never go back with you!"

"As if you have a choice girl."

Before Brone could come to my rescue Kagome came forward. "Listen hear mister, she says she doesn't want to go with you. So therefore she isn't going with you."

"You dare challenge me!? So be it."

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

"Wait, what challenge? What are you-". But it was to late he had came crashing down from the heavens swinging his sword. I barely managed to jump out the way. It hit the floor cracking the ground open. I landed on my hands and knees scraping them badly. Sesshomaru and the others tried to run to my aid.

"No! This is between me and him, do not interfere." I was going to show everyone once and for all right I can handle myself, without help.

They stood back, I had to defeat him with my own two hands. Before we had the chance to charge at each other. Something crashed into ground between us, like it had fallen right out of the sky itself. When the dust finally cleared I saw that ... a lighting bolt sat between us. It was large. As large as I was to be precise. Ares had a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Ha!" I heard Svafrlami call out from behind me. "How does it feel to know that your own father isn't on your side."

I turned back to the bolt. You mean this lighting bolt belonged to Zeus himself? I walked towards it. It was as if it was calling out to me. It was pulsating as I inched closer and closer. Ares seemed to be frozen where he stood. Grabbing onto the bolt I felt exhilarated, a serge of power shot through my entire body. The lighting had taken over. I charged at Ares sending him flying into the thicket of trees. He bounced back slashing at me. Dodging each one, I delivered a round house kick to his temple. Knocking his helmet clean off. I took a handful of his hair, readying to strike the bolt through his carotid. I had no control, it's like I took a back seat to my own body.

 **Svafrlami's p.o.v**

The bolt was to much for her to handle. There was no telling how long she'd last before burning out. Her hair was wild, her eyes had gone pale. Her skin was flaring electricity. The ichor in her blood shone through her skin. Even her fangs were bared. Everyone had grief stricken faces, Kagome made it very clear that they were not to interfere in her battle. So they had no choice but to sit back and watch while praying for the best. Before Kagome could deliver the final blow, they had froze. The others were confused, no knowing how Ares and Kagome had just stopped moving, as if time itself had stopped. But Brone and I knew all too well who was responsible.

 **Brone's p.o.v**

A (n) old weary man stepped out from behind largest of oak trees. He plucked the lighting bolt from Kagome's hand, instantly it lost power and shrank down to the size of an arrow. He placed it in his satchel.

"Kronos."

"Ah Brone, Svafrlami. It has been a long time."

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you interfered in their battle."

"Zeus wanted Ares to know defeat, not death. He has summoned you all to Mount Olympus. He wishes to speak to you all."

"Are you not supposed to be imprisoned in Tartarus?" Kikyo questioned.

Kronos chucked. "I was never imprisoned dear. I was cursed by Hekate to remain in this feeble form forever. Soon this human body will wither away and my soul along with it. My children would never give me the luxury of imprisonment. Ah yes now where were we. Hermes!"

 **Normal p.o.v**

Hermes sailed down from the heavens in his golden chariot , calming his hippoi athanatoi.

"You." Kronos said gesturing to Sango. "I need your aid. Come, perform a sleeping spell on these two if able."

Sango did as she was told. Kronos resumed their time, Sango caught Kagome, meanwhile letting Ares hit the floor with a thud

Kronos motioned towards Kouga. "Drag this bumbling heap onto the chariot." Kouga threw him onto the chariot. Not being the least bit gentle. Hermes signaled his horses. They began to gallop taking off into the skies towards Mount Olympus.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Kouga said.

* * *

Hippoi Anthanatoi -Immortal horses

θεοί - Gods

Ichor -the fluid that flows like blood in the veins of the gods

Τιτάνες - Titans


	18. Chapter 18 - Olympus

Chapter 18 - Άλυμπος

* * *

 **Last Time**

Hermes sailed down from the heavens in his golden chariot , calming his hippoi athanatoi.

"You." Kronos said gesturing to Sango. "I need your aid. Come, perform a sleeping spell on these two if able."

Sango did as she was told. Kronos resumed their time, Sango caught Kagome, meanwhile letting Ares hit the floor with a thud

Kronos motioned towards Kouga. "Drag this bumbling heap onto the chariot." Kouga threw him onto the chariot. Not being the least bit gentle. Hermes signaled his horses. They began to gallop taking off into the skies towards Mount Olympus.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Kouga said.

 **Now - Inuyasha's p.o.v**

I was laying on the uncomfortable bed I had put together out of old books I'd found in the corner of the cellar. How long were they planning to keep me down here? I mean for Christ's sake, over one measly woman. Finally, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. They stopped. I could see the shadow of whoever was standing in front of the door. It was to large to be a woman.

"Stand back." The voice said.

I moved to the side, suddenly the door came flying off its hinges.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend. Now come with me if you want to live." I complied.

Going with this guy couldn't have been worse than staying down here.

"Lead the way." I said. Following him into whatever shit he was about to get me into.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

The ride to Olympus was long and silent. Upon reaching there, Kronos showed us to our rooms, let us know that Zeus would require our audience tomorrow. I found myself staring at Kagome's chest rising and falling, listening to her breathing evenly, not sure when she'd wake up. I ran my fingers through her platinum tresses. Inhaling her scent. I nuzzled into her neck and I too soon found myself falling asleep.

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

I woke up next to Sesshomaru. Last thing I remember was grabbing the lighting bolt then it all went black. I stared at the ceiling for a long while. Tracing the gold accents with my eyes, wondering where we were. I racked my brain for a good 15 minutes trying to remember what had happened but no luck. I rolled out of bed, stretching my limbs. I walked over to the curtain pushing it aside, seeing nothing but clouds and mountain tops.

"No.. it can't be." My eyes darted around the room, large murals of gods decorated the walls. "Oh my gods I'm on Mount Olympus. This has to be a dream." I said aloud. I pushed the large white and gold door open. I poked my head through the cracks making sure no one was there. The halls were wide and had high ceilings. Marble floors and stone pillars, torches aligned on the wall. I made my down the hall, it was extremely quiet.. like no one was here. The night air made me shiver. It felt as though I was walking forever. A dark passageway caught my attention, whispers came from deep within the darkness. Taking a few steps in I wa as completely enveloped in darkness. The farther I walked, the darker it became. I crashed into a door, I felt around for a knob. There wasn't one. I turned back when suddenly it opened leaking light into the dark and narrow hallway. I slipped inside. The was room was extremely large, windowless too. Gold and lavender tapestries hung from the walls, an alter stood in the middle and in front of it a woman cloaked in a large purple sash, she had her back turned to me. I stopped dead in my tracks, no sure if she knew I was there.

"Please, come closer." Her voice was small almost childlike.

I took a few steps closer. "Who are you?"

"I am the Oracle of Dodona."

"Okay.. do you have a name?"

"That isn't of importance. But why have you come here seeking me?"

"I didn't know you'd be here, I was snooping around and then... well, I found you."

"Mmm I see." She sashayed down the steps towards me. Her ankle bracelets clanking together. Her face covered, only her eyes shone through her hijab. "So tell me, would you like to know your future? Or would you like to know of the past, you may only choose one."

Why would someone who predicts the future bring up the past? I thought to myself.

"The future." I said. No point in asking to know the past, it's already happened.

She took my hand in her own. Caressing it, gliding her fingers over my palm. Her eyes rolled back, she started to shake. Then it stopped as quickly as it started. Her emerald eyes pierced my own.

"You poor child." She said, stroking my cheek.

"What is it?"

"You will experience a heavy loss my love."

"W-what kind of loss?!"

"My dear.. someone you hold near and dear is going to die."

* * *

Άλυμπος - Olympus

Hijab - a veil of sorts


	19. Chapter 19 - Zues the god of lightening

Chapter 19 - Ο Δίας , ο θεός του φωτισμού

* * *

 **Last Time**

"Mmm I see." She sashayed down the steps towards me. Her ankle bracelets clanking together. Her face covered, only her eyes shone through her hijab. "So tell me, would you like to know your future? Or would you like to know of the past, you may only choose one."

Why would someone who predicts the future bring up the past? I thought to myself.

"The future." I said. No point in asking to know the past, it's already happened.

She took my hand in her own. Caressing it, gliding her fingers over my palm. Her eyes rolled back, she started to shake. Then it stopped as quickly as it started. Her emerald eyes pierced my own.

"You poor child." She said, stroking my cheek.

"What is it?"

"You will experience a heavy loss my love."

"W-what kind of loss?!"

"My dear.. some you hold near and dear is going to die."

 **Now-Kagome's p.o.v**

My heart stopped. Someone I loved was going to die...again. Oh god, what if was Sesshomaru.

"Please! Tell me who it is, who is going to die? Tell me so I can stop it."

"I cannot."

"Why the hell not?" The Oracle ignored me walking up the alter steps, she kneeled and continued to pray.

"Don't ignore me!" Still, nothing. As upset as I was, I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with her. I headed back to my room for some more rest.

* * *

 **Normal p.o.v**

They group stood quiet as the Zeus gazed down at them, while Ares stood in the corner sulking.

"Is it true you have plans to put an end to Hekate's children." Zeus asked.

"It is." Sesshomaru said.

"And you," Zeus began. "Would you aid them in the killings of your brothers?"

Brone nodded. "Yes, I would. When I was last here the Oracle spoke of great catastrophe that my brothers and I would cause in the near future. We must be stopped before then."

"I see, what was your reasoning for stealing the cursed sword?"

Brone looked over at Ares. "The Oracle also spoke of Ares and Svafrlami, she said that Ares would use Svafrlami to overthrow you and take your place."

"Father he speaks lies I would nev-"

"Silence! Guards!"

They all watched as the guards dragged him away.

"To show my gratitude, I will allow all of you to stay here until you are ready to go to battle with your brothers."

Brone bowed. "Thank you your godliness."

"You are all dismissed." Zeus said.

 **Sango's p.o.v**

I watched as everyone went their own ways. I slipped away from them, going the opposite way. There was a strong magical presence coming from this direction, I had to find out what it was. I came to a pair of large black doors.. but they had no knob. They couldn't be pushed open, the door just would not budge. Whatever magic presence called me here it was right behind that door. I concentrated all of my mana in the palm of my hand and pressed it against the door. Then, it opened. I slid in, the door shutting behind be. It was pitch black in the room. But then one by one torches aligned on the wall lit themselves. My eyes scanned the room, I was in a library. A library filled with magic to the brim. Bookcases floated in mid air. Even the steps themselves levitated. But what I had come for sat in the middle of the room on a podium, surrounded by a pool of mana. I quickly kicked off my shoes and stepped into the pool. I instantly felt a surge of magical power flow through me. I reveled in it, I hadn't even realized I was floating in the pool. I trudged towards the podium, lifting myself out of the mana pool. I lifted the book off the podium, running my fingers over it's leather covers. It was literally oozing magic. Who on earth could have something so powerful. I then read the name on the books spine. It read Hekate. I had just broke into Hekate's library, and now I was about to steal her spell book. I wanted to put it back but it was to late. It had its hooks deep in me. There was no putting it back now. I tucked the book under my arm and crossed the pool once more. Opening the door with my mana I left the library running straight to my room. I sat on the bed, setting the book beside me. It opened itself flipping to a certain page. I read the spell but thought nothing of it. I closed the book and slid it under my pillow. Moments later Kagome came barging in.

"Sango, I have something to tell you." She said.

"What happened, what's wrong?"

"I accidentally found the Oracle yesterday, and she said someone I hold near and dear is going to die."

It finally hit me. Now I knew what the spell was for.

"I don't think you should worry Kagome."

"What why not?"

"Trust me I'll take care of everything, now go I'm sure Sesshomaru is going crazy without you."

I didn't even let her get a word out I just shoved her out of my room and shut the door behind her. It finally made sense now, why the spell book opened up to that page. I know what I have to do.

* * *

Ο Δίας , ο θεός του φωτισμού - Zeus the god of lightening

Mana -supernatural or magical power


	20. Chapter 20 - Making Contact

Chapter 20 - Κάνοντας Επικοινωνία

 **Last** **Time**

I didn't let her get a word out I just shoved her out of my room and shut the door behind her. It finally made sense now, why the spell book opened up to that page. I know what I have to do.

 **Now Sango's p.o.v**

Night had fallen, I had cast a cloaking spell on myself before I'd left my room. I slipped onto my balcony, jumping from my balcony to Kagome's. I cracked open their balcony door peaking in, her and Sesshomaru were sleeping soundly. I slithered through the ajar balcony door. I sunk to the floor, resting on my hands and knees. I crawled to the side where Sesshomaru slept. I gently rolled him on his side, I pushed his hair to the side over his shoulder. I scrawled a rune onto the back of his neck with my claw. Nearly waking him, I hexed the rune. Making it permanent and visible to my eyes only. I went back to room for some very needed sleep, only hoping the rune would do its job.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

I woke this morning with a burning sensation on the back of my neck. I teetered out of bed carefully trying not to wake Kagome. I proceeded to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Pushing my hair aside, I saw nothing. There was a loud crash coming from the bedroom. Kagome was on the floor next to a broken lamp.

I scooped her onto my lap, "Are you okay, what happened?!"

"It's okay, I'm fine done worry." her breaths were irregular.

"You're lying. What's wrong?"

Her eyelids fluttered open. "It's been a while since I've eaten."

I sighed. "Why didn't you just say that."

I moved my hair to the side, bringing her mouth to the crook of my neck. She bit down hard, straddling me as she drank my blood. She pulled back, good thing she did I nearly lost conscientiousness. The veins in her eyes had gone black, her eyelids rimmed red.

I cupped her face. "How long have you been starving yourself."

She snatched away from me, burying her face into her knees.

"I can't keep feeding off of you, the more I drink from the more I realize that I don't want to stop, I want to drink every last drop of your blood until there isn't any left your blood, I've never had anything like it before... I want.. I want to kill you Sesshomaru. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you... eventually I will"

The words echoed in my mind over and over, I want to kill you Sesshomaru.

"That is no excuse to starve yourself. You are making yourself sick. if and when that time comes we'll deal with it."

She looked up at me, her eyes had reverted back to normal. "I CAN'T!"

"Is this why you've been blocking our connection so I can't get in your head, so I wouldn't know what you're doing to yourself?"

She looked away. "What else was I supposed to do?" she whispered.

"You're supposed to come to me Kagome! Talk to me! You have enough on your plate as it is, you can't carry the weight of the world by yourself. I'm here to help you, but I can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." I held out my hand to her, she gladly took it. I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her as she snuggled into my chest.

"We'll get through this. So please no more starving yourself."

She hugged me tighter. "Okay."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was Svafrlami. "Sango's called a meeting, she said be in her room in five minutes."

Normal p.o.v

Bronn, Sango, Svafrlami, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Kagome all stood in Sango's room silent as they watched her draw a pentagram onto the floor with the a stick of chalk she'd gotten from her satchel.

"So, why are we here?" Kouga asked.

"Alright let me explain," Sango began. "What exactly so we know about Kyran or Donn for that matter? Absolutely nothing and the best way to find out about them is to ask Callidora herself."

"How do you suppose we do that? She's been dead for a thousand years."

Sango held up Hekate's spell book. "With this. I'll use this book to conjure Callidora's spirit, and I'll need your help to do it Kagome."

"Me? How am I supposed to help?"

"Well, I'll need a strand of your hair, your blood and a piece of your fingernail."

Kagome just stared. "Come again?"

"Just hear me out. You're the closet thing we have to Callidora. By placing those things from you on the five corners of the pentagram. The stronger it will be. The stronger the pentagram, the stronger the connection."

"Okay... I guess so."

Kagome walked over to Sango, kneeling beside her and the pentagram. Sango plucked a strand of hair, tore off a piece of Kagome's nail and place them on the pentagram. Sango took Kagome's hand in her own. Taking her claw she made a small incision on Kagome's palm, she let the blood drip onto the remaining corners of the pentagram.

"Alright now I need all of you to sit in a circle and hold hands." Sango said. The did as they were told.

Sango concentrated all of her mana the circle surrounding the pentagram then she begin to chant

"Callidora καλούμε με το πνεύμα σας , το κεφάλι κλήση μας."

A golden mist began to swirl from the pentagram. More and more it changed into the form of a woman...it was Callidora.

* * *

Κάνοντας Επικοινωνία - Making Contact

Callidora καλούμε με το πνεύμα σας , το κεφάλι κλήση μας - Callidora we call out to your spirit, head our call


	21. Chapter 21 - The woman in the mist

Chapter 21 - Η γυναίκα στην ομίχλη

* * *

 **Last Time**

"Well, I'll need a strand of your hair, your blood and a piece of your fingernail."

Kagome just stared. "Come again?"

"Just hear me out. You're the closet thing we have to Callidora. By placing those things from you on the five corners of the pentagram. The stronger it will be. The stronger the pentagram, the stronger the connection."

"Okay... I guess so."

Kagome walked over to Sango, kneeling beside her and the pentagram. Sango plucked a strand of hair, tore off a piece of Kagome's nail and place them on the pentagram. Sango took Kagome's hand in her own. Taking her claw she made a small incision on Kagome's palm, she let the blood drip onto the remaining corners of the pentagram.

"Alright now I need all of you to sit in a circle and hold hands." Sango said. The did as they were told.

Sango concentrated all of her mana the circle surrounding the pentagram then she begin to chant

"Callidora καλούμε με το πνεύμα σας , το κεφάλι κλήση μας."

A golden mist began to swirl from the pentagram. More and more it changed into the form of a woman...it was Callidora.

 **Now Brone's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was standing right in front of me. She was so close... yet so far at the same time. Our eyes locked, I could feel the gaze of the others on me. A look of longing shone in her eyes. I wanted to speak but I wasn't sure what I could've said. I felt a nudge in my side, it was Kagome who elbowed me.

"Say something to her you idiot." she'd whispered.

"Callidora... I."

"It's alright my love. It's been a long time hasn't it? A millennia to be precise."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Aye. it has been that long.. I've missed you τύλοι." he said using the nicknamed he'd given so many years ago.

A single tear ran down her cheek. " As have I, but that cannot be the reason I have been summoned here today." Callidora said bringing their moment to an end.

 **Kagome p.o.v**

Callidora turned to me. It was like looking in a mirror, it was scary how similar we were. The only difference was that she had warm chocolate brown eyes and her hair was a smooth navy black.

"You resemble me, why?" she asked.

"Uh...well I am your reincarnation to put it simply."

"I see. Why have I been summoned here?"

"Well... it's about Kyran an Donn."

I notice her gulp.

"What about them, what have they done?"

"We called you because we need your help. You see, because I am you reincarnation Kyran and Donn have come to the conclusion that I am you on every aspect. Brone is the only one that understands that I may have you face and your heart.. but I am not you."

"So, you wish for me to help you kill the men I love? Is that what this is, Kill the men I so willingly gave my life for? Are you mad woman?!"

"You don't understand Callidora." Brone interrupted. " They've killed her family, destroyed her home. Kidnapped her... all because she resembles you. Donn and Kyran... the aren't... after you died they haven't been the same, they have spiraled out of control and they will soon corrupt me too. Is that what you want? So please... I'm begging you please. Help them with whatever they need from you."

Callidora smiled. "You know, you always did have the right words. Fine, what is it that you need?"

I gestured to Sango, Since it was her idea to conjure Callidora in the first place.

"Is there anything that you can tell us about Kyran or Donn that will help us in finding them or defeating them?"

"Donn, there's a palace in the mountains. Donn has one weakness, he cannot be to far away from water. The farther he is from water the weaker he is the only thing I'd deem important. As for Kyran... he is a nomad. He doesn't stay in one place for to long, he doesn't put roots down anywhere. I have no way of telling you where he could be.

"You're lying." Sesshomaru said.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You loved each other. There had to have been a place where the two of you to go so you could get away."

Callidora's eyes widened. "Yes, on the eastern side of Vampír Vasíleio. Where the great war between werewolves and vampire had happened. There was an underground place found on one of his hikes. He'd take me there when we would want time alone. That is the only place he could possibly be. As for his weakness.. Kyran has none... Kyran isn't a monster.. he's just misunderstood."

"Thank you for your help Callidora." I said.

"You are very welcome, but listen here girl. That palace is a catacomb, if you get lost you are lost forever."

"Noted." Sango said. Before Sango could put Callidora's Spirit to rest, she stopped her.

"Wait.. I don't want to go just yet. Would it be to much to ask to just let me roam the world? Just for a while?"

"The longer you are here the weaker Kagome is, it's by the grace of her life force that you're here. I cannot allow-"

"Let her be." I said interrupting Sango.

"But Kagome-"

" I've already decided."

"Fine. Give me your hand."

I stretched out my hand to Sango. She place my hand at the base of the pentagram. She placed her palm on the back of my hand. Whilst she placed her other hand into the mist in the middle of the pentagram. A purple mist emitted from her hand, enveloping the entire room.

"Μεταφορά." Sango said.

As the mist cleared, I noticed the pentagram had been scrawled onto my right hand. Callidora spirit form had become physical. Brone ran to her embracing her in his arms, we all watched as he carried her away... most likely to his room. Svafrlami and Kouga had left the room, going their separate ways. Sesshomaru, Sango, and I remained.

Sango tapped my shoulder. "Kagome be careful. You don't know what this could do to you. When you're ready come to me and I'll send her away alright?"

"Alright, don't worry I can handle it. I'll be fine." She nodded at me walking off, going back to her own room.

I felt Sesshomaru's hands slip around my waist. "Are you sure that was wise love?"

"In all honesty I don't know. But she deserves some time. After the way she died, I don't think some freedom would hurt."

"You know this will take a tole on you. It will cause you to feed more often."

I hadn't even taken that into consideration, god how stupid could I be. "I hadn't thought of that.."

"And you will eat."

"But-"

"No exceptions. Is that clear." I nodded, shaking my head up and down.

"Now. Come it's feeding time." He said closing our door.

* * *

Η γυναίκα στην ομίχλη - The woman in the mist

τύλοι - Calli

Μεταφορά - Transfer


	22. Chapter 22 - Thirst

Chapter 22 - Δίψα

* * *

 **Last Time**

As the mist cleared, I noticed the pentagram had been scrawled onto my right hand. Callidora spirit form had become physical. Brone ran to her embracing her in his arms, we all watched as he carried her away... most likely to his room. Svafrlami and Kouga had left the room, going their separate Sesshomaru, Sango, and I remained.

Sango tapped my shoulder. "Kagome be careful. You don't know what this could do to you. When you're ready come to me and I'll send her away alright?"

"Alright, don't worry I can handle it. I'll be fine." She nodded at me walking off, going back to her own room.

I felt Sesshomaru's hands slip around my waist. "Are you sure that was wise love?"

"In all honesty I don't know. But she deserves some time. After the way she died, I don't think some freedom would hurt."

"You know this will take a tole on you. It will cause you to feed more often."

I hadn't even taken that into consideration, god how stupid could I be. "I hadn't thought of that.."

"And you will eat."

"But-"

"No exceptions. Is that clear." I nodded, shaking my head up and down.

"Now. Come it's feeding time." He said closing our door.

 **Now-Kagome's p.o.v**

I couldn't sleep. I'd been staring at Sesshomaru all night. He's been asleep since I last fed on him. My cravings were getting stronger, even now I just wanted to sink my teeth in his carotid. I almost did. If it wasn't for the smell coming from outside. I sauntered onto the balcony. The sweet aroma flooded my nose. It was coming from the base of the mountain. Whatever it was I needed to find out. The skies crackled with lighting. It shot out towards me, I reached out grabbing it with my left hand. It was warm, powerful.. so, exhilarating. I held it tightly. Then, I jumped. I zipped downwards through the clouds, passing the mountains. The ground came into view , I let go just a few feet above the ground. I can't believe I just swung down from the sky.. on a lighting bolt. The smell became stronger with each step. I peered around the boulder, it was a man. He's appeared to have cut his leg. The wound was gushing profusely. The river of red cascading down his thigh made my mouth water. My throat became dry, my heart started pounding. My thirst had taken over.

"Are you alright." I said slipping out from behind the boulder.

"Who are you, where'd you come from?"

I knelt beside him. "Don't worry, I'm here to help." I dipped my finger in his wound, causing him to hiss in pain. I brought my blood covered finger to my lips. Licking it clean, he shuddered.

"Y-You're a Vampire."

"Yes, and you're an elf." I whispered in his ear.

"H-How did you know?"

"I can taste it, you have elf blood running through your veins. Your a long way from elf country aren't you." I circled him slowly just as any predator would their prey.

"I came to the gods, to ask the for their help."

I stopped. "Help?"

"Yes, my father is sick and I came to prey to them hoping they would make him better."

"It's a pity then."

"W-What is?"

"That you won't be returning home."

"What?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

I placed my foot on his chest, kicking him flat on his back. Jumping on top of him. I pinned his hands above his head.

"OH GOD'S PLEASE HELP ME!"

I placed my lips at the base of his earlobe. "Your Gods cannot save you now."

I sunk my teeth into his neck, his cries were music to my ears. They soon stopped. But of course they did, you can't scream with your ripped out throat. I tore of his shirt, dipping it into the pond beside us. I was whipping my face with the wet cloth, when I caught sight of my face in the ponds reflection. My face was covered in dried blood. Clumps of my hair were matted together, mixed with blood and mud. I looked like a wild animal... what have I done? I sobbed silently into the palms of my bloodied hands. A twig snapped behind me I spun around to see who or what it was... it was Sesshomaru. I shielded my face with my hands, not wanting to be seen.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed the smell of blood." He said.

"Don't look at me." I sobbed.

He scooped me up in his arms cradling me against his chest, which only made me sob harder. How could he love a monster like me. I removed my hands from my face. There was a chariot waiting, he placed me inside. I sat down bringing my knees to my chest.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

I had no idea she was hurting this much. She just sat there hugging herself, while sobbing. I landed the chariot, carrying her to our room, and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Stay here. I'll run you a bath." She nodded.

I went into the bathroom. Laying out everything she needed, soap, shampoo and her towel. I called out her name. Letting her know her bath was ready, but I received no answer . I peered out of the bathroom looking for her. But she was no where in sight. The balcony doors were open again. I traipsed over to them. On my way over everything went black, the last thing I saw was a black figure.

* * *

Δίψα - Thirst


	23. Chapter 23 - Taken again

Chapter 23 - Λαμβάνονται ... πάλι

* * *

 **Last Time**

"How did you find me?"

"I followed the smell of blood." He said.

"Don't look at me." I sobbed.

He scooped me up in his arms cradling me against his chest, which only made me sob harder. How could he love a monster like me. I removed my hands from my face. There was a chariot waiting, he placed me inside. I sat down bringing my knees to my chest.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

I had no idea she was hurting this much. She just sat there hugging herself, while sobbing. I landed the chariot. I carried her to our room, and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Stay here. I'll run you a bath." She nodded.

I went into the bathroom. Laying out everything she needed, soap, shampoo and her towel. I called out her name. Letting her know her bath was ready, but I received no answer . I peered out of the bathroom looking for her. But she was no where in sight. The balcony doors were open again. I traipsed over to them. On my way over everything went black, the last thing I saw was a black figure.

 **Now Sango's p.o.v**

I'd been knocking on Sesshomaru's and Kagome's door for the past half an hour. I couldn't just push it open it was locked from the inside. Kouga tried kicking down the door but nothing worked. Svafrlami , Brone and Callidora came to help. Brone place his hand on the door knob.

"It's been spelled shut." He said.

I was confused. "Spelled shut? Kagome doesn't have any magic."

"No... I know who's magic this. It belongs to Donn."

Brone place his hand on the door, moments later the lock unlatched itself. I nudged the door open. Sesshomaru laid on the floor unconscious, Kagome was no where in side. I rushed to his side, I shook him i even slapped him. But nothing was working he wouldn't wake up. Brone came to my aid, placing his hand on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"He's been placed under a sleeping spell." he said.

Kouga punched the wall "How could he let her be taken again!?"

I dragged Sesshomaru in bed. Not wanting to leave him on the floor.

A look of horror was plastered on Callidora's face. "Donn.. wouldn't do something like this... he would never."

I glared at her. "Well he did and it is all your fault!"

Brone held me back. "Get off me, it's not like i could kill her.. she's already dead."

Brone sighed. "That was uncalled for. There has to be another way to get Kagome back."

I spun around. "There is, she can find her." I said pointing to Callidora.

"Me? What cold I possibly do?"

I grabbed her hand. "With this." I said pointing to the pentagram. "You and Kagome are connected by this, you could find her anywhere if you were to concentrate hard enough. So get over there and make him bring her back!"

"Why would I do that? For her? Because you said to? I read your book. You do know what happens if she dies. Her soul will be mine and I'll be able to stay."

Brone was stunned. "Callidora.. what had happened to you? This isn't you, you're better than this."

"NO!" She shrieked. "I want to live! I'm tired of roaming limbo because I gave my life for you. If you really loved me you'd understand. If you loved me you'd help me Brone... please.

"You aren't the woman I thought you were..."

"B-Brone, no i am. I am still the woman whom you fell in love with."

"No. The Callidora I know would never say these wretched things!"

"Sango. Revoke her seal."

Her head hung low "Wait please no I'm sorry! I'll do it I'll find her please. .. just let me stay a little longer."

"Go find her. Now."

 **Callidora's p.o.v**

I had no choice but to comply. "Fine."

"Now focus, and find her." Sango said.

I closed my eyes. I was trying to focus, it seemed as though she was somewhere unreachable. A pounding sensation began in my head. I pulled and pried, finally there she was. It was a clear picture, she laid sprawled out on the bed... covered in dried blood.

"I found her."

"Go!"

The image before me became disoriented, cracking until the scene had completely changed. It hadn't changed since I was last there... Donn's castle. I stood on the second floor in front of his bedroom door. I pushed the door open. There laid Kagome. The sound of footsteps came from down the hallway. I ran into the wardrobe hiding behind the hanging clothes. Leaving it's door slightly open enough to see what was going on. Donn entered first, behind him a tall white winged man in white loin cloth with a mane of gold.

Donn spoke first. "This is her, work your magic Eros."

Eros the god of love? Eros sat beside Kagome, holding out his hand ink mist flowed out of his palm. The formed itself into an arrow, he handed it to Donn.

"Whoever stabs her with this," He held up the arrow. "She will love them and no one else."

Donn took the arrow, Eros dove off the balcony, flying away into the night sky. Donn gripped the arrow in his fist. He plunged into to her chest, disappearing on impact causing me to gasp out loud. Donn's head snapped in my direction. He ran over to the wardrobe swinging the doors open. My eyes flew open Sango stood before me.

"Donn has her, in his castle."

"Good." Sango said. "You're going to take me to her."

* * *

Λαμβάνονται ... πάλι - Taken ... again

Limbo - abode of the souls of unbaptized infants, and of the just who died before Christ's coming


	24. Chapter 24 - Retrieval

Chapter 24 - Ανάκτηση

* * *

 **Last Time**

Donn spoke first. "This is her, work your magic Eros."

Eros the god of love? Eros sat beside Kagome, holding out his hand ink mist flowed out of his palm. The formed itself into an arrow, he handed it to Donn.

"Whoever stabs her with this," He held up the arrow. "She will love them and no one else."

Donn took the arrow, Eros dove off the balcony, flying away into the night sky. Donn gripped the arrow in his fist. He plunged into to her chest, disappearing on impact causing me to gasp out loud. Donn's head snapped in my direction. He ran over to the wardrobe swinging the doors open. My eyes flew open Sango stood before me.

"Donn has her, in his castle."

"Good." Sango said. "You're going to take me to her."

 **Now Normal p.o.v**

"Sango wait, you can't just rush into this by yourself. First, we must wake Sesshomaru." Brone said.

"But I don't know how!"

"You can do it, I will help you. Svafrlami, Kouga take Callidora to my room and do not let her out of your sight." Said Brone.

Svafrlami nodded in compliance, dragging Callidora behind her.

"Now come."

Sango sat on the opposite side of Brone next to Sesshomaru. Brone took Sango's hand placing it over Sesshomaru's heart. He then placed his own hand on Sesshomaru's head.

"Now," Brone said. "Focus all of your mana in the palm of your hand, and let it flow into him. Force him to wake up, I shall do the same."

The two concentrated, letting their magic flow into him. His crescent moon glistened silver. They removed their hands from his person. Moments later his eyes slowly opened. He sat up in bed, feeling slightly groggy.

"What happe- Kagome where is she!?"

Sango gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Okay, don't freak out. But.. Donn has her."

Sesshomaru snarled. "How could I let this happen!?" He said launching the nightstand at the wall.

"No no, its okay. She's at his Castle his. I'm sure Brone could take us there. Right?"

Brone nodded. "Of course, let me know when."

"Now!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Alright alright. Are you sure you're up for this? Do you have the strength?" Brone asked.

"I do. Take me to her now."

He nodded. "Alright. There's just some things I need to gather first."

Brone returned with three satchels and sword in hand.

"Here this is for you." He said handing the sword and one of the satchels to him. "The swords name is Bakusaiga. The bag is filled with Kunai, Shuriken, and a Fukiya."

He also handed one to Sango. "Your bag is also equipped with the same, except you have one thing extra. Tessenjutsu the fan of war."

Brone placed a Katana on his hip along with his Kama.

"What is the purpose of these weapons, i do not need such things to get to Kagome and bring her back." Sesshomaru said.

"Get off your high horse Sesshomaru. Donn knows that we'll be coming for her, and if i know my brother he'll have them waiting for us."

"Them? What do you mean by them?" Sango asked.

"His army of UN-dead yokai. For every yokai he has slain, he captures their soul. Adding them to his army for all eternity. There are thousands of them.. I'm not sure if we'll be able to defeat them all.. this is a suicide mission."

"I do not care I am going to get Kagome back."

Brone sighed. "Fine. Lets go."

Brone waved his hand, opening a portal to Vampír Vasíleio. Donn's castle was visible on the other side.

"Ladies first." he said.

Sango went first, Sesshomaru followed next, Brone went last. They stood on the bare field, not sure what to do next.

 **Sango's p.o.v**

There was nothing. Just a large field, it was the only thing that stood between us and the mountain pass. no one was is sight. Especially not an army. Before I could take a step, Brone stopped me.

"Wait." he said. He took two steps forward. The ground shook, cracking open. That's when we saw them, the silently ascended out of the ground. There were thousands of them. They just stared waiting for us to make our move. We drew our weapons readying ourselves for the worst, charging forward the did nothing. I wasn't sure if it was a trap or they were just playing with us. They parted themselves down the middle. A figure made its way down the aisle... it was Kagome.

* * *

Ανάκτηση - Retrieval

Bakusaiga - Sesshomaru's blade.

Kunai - is a Japanese dagger.

Shuriken - is a traditional Japanese concealed weapon that was generally used for throwing.

Fukiya - is the Japanese blowgun.

Tessenjutsu the fan of war - folding iron fan which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs.


	25. Chapter 25 - Changed

Chapter 25 - άλλαξε

* * *

 **Last Time**

 **Sango's p.o.v**

There was nothing. Just a large field, it was the only thing that stood between us and the mountain pass. no one was is sight. Especially not an army. Before I could take a step, Brone stopped me.

"Wait." he said. He took two steps forward. The ground shook, cracking open. That's when we saw them, the silently ascended out of the ground. There were thousands of them. They just stared waiting for us to make our move. We drew our weapons readying ourselves for the worst, charging forward the did nothing. I wasn't sure if it was a trap or they were just playing with us. They parted themselves down the middle. A figure made its way down the aisle... it was Kagome.

 **Now Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

It was her.. but at the same time it wasn't. As she made her down the mountain pass through the field I noticed her hair had gone jet black, her eyes were blood eyes. They were void of emotion, she just glanced at us, disgust shone on her face. I took a step towards her, suddenly Donn appeared at her side, slinking his around her waist.

"What have you done to Kagome?!"

Donn chuckled. "I have fixed her."

"What the do you mean you fixed her, she's completely different." Sango interjected.

"That was the entire point, " he said. "I locked her powers and memories away. Also, i made some changes to her appearance as you can see. Oh one last thing, I have made it so that she loves me and only me."

I snarled. "YOU'VE RUINED HER!"

"NO! I feel better than ever. He, has helped me. Helped me escape from whatever was holding me back. Now i can see it was you who was holding me back from reaching my potential. No more guilt from draining useless lives, and i can feed on him as many times as I'd like without him passing out like some pansy. Leave, I don't want you here and I am not going back with you. You have waste your time coming here."

It's as though I had taken a stake to the heart. "Kagome I am not leaving without you. This isn't you talking, he has messed with your mind. The real you wouldn't want anything to do with him. The real you, is disgusted by him. Kagome please, come home with me."

For a moment, I thought she'd actually chosen me. I was wrong, instead she kissed him.. she kissed Donn. Looking me straight in the eyes smiling. I could feel myself about to explode.

 **Sango's p.o.v**

Sesshomaru stared to change. He dropped onto his hands and knees. The sound of his bones breaking rang in my ears. White fur covered his body, he grew five times his size into the form of a dog demon. He pounced onto the army of UN-dead yokai, crushing them with his paws. Ripping them to pieces with his enormous jaws. Brone and I watch as he demolished them, only for their corpses to reanimate. Out of the corner of me eye I noticed Donn and Kagome sneaking away up the mountain pass to the castle.

"Brone what do we do?! They're getting away."

"We have to go after them!"

"But what about Sesshomaru."

A growl came from the battlefield, he was signaling us to go on without him.

"Come, we must hurry."

Majestic black wings erected from Brone's back. He gripped my arm taking off into the skies. Flying over the carnage below us. He landed on a balcony, his wings retreating into his back.

"Since when did you..?"

"I'll explain later, now come." he said.

He smashed the glass balcony door, reaching in he unlocked it. We slipped inside.

"Keep your guard up." he whispered.

We made our way down the hallway into the ballroom. There they were, waiting for us. Kagome sat on the stair case.. she just stared and smiled. Donn stood in front of us wielding a sword in each hand. Brone drew his Katana from his waist.

"Sango I'll take care of my brother, you get Kagome." he whispered in my ear, i nodded.

 **Normal p.o.v**

"So, little brother. It's just me and you eh? Do you not remember how this ended last time?"

"I promise you brother. I have changed in the last thousand years."

Donn smiled. "We shall see little brother, we shall see."

Donn charged at Brone, the swords clinking together. While they stood engulfed in battle, Sango made her way up the staircase, generating mana in to her fist. They stood face to face.

"Oh," Kagome said. " What? Are you and I going to fight now?" She chuckled.

"No not really."

"So then what could someone as pathetic as yourself intend to do?"

"This." Sango sucker punched Kagome in the jaw. Rendering her unconscious, Sango caught her as she fell.

"NO!"

Sango Spun around, seeing Donn running up the staircase. Before he could reach them, Brone swooped in. Crashing through the ballroom window, he flew both women away down the mountain pass to the battlefield. Retracting his wings he opened a portal to Mount Olympus, making sure it was big enough for Sesshomaru to fit through. Sango threw Kagome over her shoulder crossing over first.

"Sesshomaru We've got her!"

Sesshomaru ran towards them jumping into the portal, then Brone. The portal closing behind him, they were finally safe. Only thing left to do was to fix Kagome.. if it was even still possible.

* * *

άλλαξε - Changed


	26. Chapter 26 - Summoning

Chapter 26 - κλήτευση

* * *

 **Last Time**

 **Normal p.o.v**

"So, little brother. It's just me and you eh? Do you not remember how this ended last time?"

"I promise you brother. I have changed in the last thousand years."

Donn smiled. "We shall see little brother, we shall see."

Donn charged at Brone, the swords clinking together. While they stood engulfed in battle, Sango made her way up the staircase, generating mana in to her fist. They stood face to face.

"Oh," Kagome said. " What? Are you and I going to fight now?" She chuckled.

"No not really."

"So then what could someone as pathetic as yourself intend to do?"

"This." Sango sucker punched Kagome in the jaw. Rendering her unconscious, Sango caught her as she fell.

"NO!"

Sango Spun around, seeing Donn running up the staircase. Before he could reach them, Brone swooped in. Crashing through the ballroom window, he flew both women away down the mountain pass to the battlefield. Retracting his wings he opened a portal to Mount Olympus, making sure it was big enough for Sesshomaru to fit through. Sango threw Kagome over her shoulder crossing over first.

"Sesshomaru We've got her!"

Sesshomaru ran towards them jumping into the portal, then Brone. The portal closing behind him, they were finally safe. Only thing left to do was to fix Kagome.. if it was even still possible.

 **Now Kagome's p.o.v**

I couldn't see a thing. The side of my face hurt like hell, I couldn't move my arm or my legs, I could feel the chains wrapped around my wrist and my ankles. I heard footsteps, the came to a halt in front of me. The blindfold was ripped from my eyes, three strangers stood before me.

"Who are you people?"

"She really doesn't remember us." the woman said.

"Don't ignore me, who are you!?"

A man with silver hair came forward. "We're here to help you Kagome."

"I don't want your help, let me go. Where's Donn?"

He pressed his lips together in a tight line.

"Kagome, listen. He kidnapped you, he did things to you.. Know you don't remember who we are. You don't even remember who you are. Which is why we're here.. to fix you."

"To fix me?" i said. "No! let me go or so help you god I will rip your throat out."

 **Sango's p.o.v**

I watched him place the blindfold back over her eyes... he was hurting and there was nothing we could do to fix it. It was no use, she had no idea who we were.. and i have no idea how to fix her. I searched all night in Hekate's library, I even flipped through the book I'd stolen from her. But there was absolutely nothing... we were out of options.

I called Brone over. "Isn't there anything you could do?" I whispered to him.

He shook his head. "Only the person who cast the spell may remove it. Donn would never do anything to help us... unless."

"Unless what?"

"Unless we kill Donn." he said.

"But the only way to do that is to use... Svafrlami."

"Would her power still be effective when it's time to kill Kyran?"

"No, that's the thing. We all must be struck through the chest that same day. Anytime after that... it'll be useless."

Then, it hit me. "There's something else we could try!"

"What is it?"

I leaned in closer. "What if we summoned him?"

"Summoned him?"

"Yes, unlike a normal god he can be summoned. He is only half god, and half deity's have to answer the call of a believer."

"But to do that we'd have to have something of his."

"You mean this." I said holding up the object.

"Sango.." he said. "Is that.. his skin? When did you?"

"Just before snatched me and Kagome off the staircase, he grabbed onto my leg and I scratched his skin got caught under my fingernails." I explained.

He just stared at me. "So.. his skin has been sitting in your pocket this whole entire time?"

"Don't judge me, come on."

Sesshomaru watched as i scurried around. I grabbed a stick of chalk from my bag. I drew the pentagram a few feet away from Kagome, Dropping his skin flakes in the middle. Brone joined me.

"Wait," i said. " what am i going to put on the corners?"

"Here." Brone said, he grabbed the knife off the nightstand. He slit the palm of his hand, dripping the blood onto each corner.

"We're brothers, my blood is the closest thing to his own."

"What now?" He said.

"I don't know. I guess now.. we say a prayer and hope the pentagram works. oh umm... oh great.. Deity Donn. A brother of black coffin, we call upon you today. Heed our call."

The room grew quiet, the silence was deafening. The air in the room became thick. Black smoke started seeping out of the floor, where the pentagram laid.

 **Brone's p.o.v**

The smoke finally cleared. There he stood, his frame stoic. He glare down at us.

"Hello brother."

* * *

κλήτευση - Summoning


	27. Chapter 27 - Warning! Lemon chapter

Chapter 27 - Προσοχή! κεφάλαιο λεμόνι

* * *

 **Last Time**

Sesshomaru watched as i scurried around. I grabbed a stick of chalk from my bag. I drew the pentagram a few feet away from Kagome, Dropping his skin flakes in the middle. Brone joined me.

"Wait," i said. " what am i going to put on the corners?"

"Here." Brone said, he grabbed the knife off the nightstand. He slit the palm of his hand, dripping the blood onto each corner.

"We're brothers, my blood is the closest thing to his own."

"What now?" He said.

"I don't know. I guess now.. we say a prayer and hope the pentagram works. oh umm... oh great.. Deity Donn. A brother of black coffin, we call upon you today. Heed our call."

The room grew quiet, the silence was deafening. The air in the room became thick. Black smoke started seeping out of the floor, where the pentagram laid.

 **Brone's p.o.v**

The smoke finally cleared. There he stood, his frame stoic. He glare down at us.

"Hello brother."

 **Now Brone's p.o.v**

"You dare summon me?"

"Change her back." I'd said.

He grinned "If I refuse?"

I too grinned "I'll tell mother."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

He glared at me, a strange sparkle in his eyes shown.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine?" Sango and I both said simultaneously.

"You can have her. She's only a cheap nock off the real one. It's the ring, destroy it and the spell will be broken. One last thing before I go brother. He's coming for her, he's on a warpath.. and he's bringing a friend."

With that he vanished.

"He?" Sesshomaru asked from across the room.

"He, as in Kyran and apparently he's bringing a friend." I said.

"So how exactly do we destroy a magical item that's been around for thousands of tears?" Sango asked.

I slipped the ring of Kagome's finger, she was surprisingly still.

"Easy." I said, Dropping it onto the floor then crushing it with the heel of my boot.

"Well that was easy." Sango said.

"Look. " I heard Sesshomaru say.

We all turned to Kagome, her hair had been returned to its white color. I slowly removed the blind fold. Moments later Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Instead of red, we saw the beautiful Prussian blue they'd always been.

"Umm, can someone explain why I'm tied to a table?"

Sesshomaru ripped the chains from her wrists and ankles. Scooping her up into his arms, kissing her roughly. I grabbed Sango's hand and walked out of the room, they clearly needed some alone time.

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later, I've missed you." He said placing another kiss on my lips.

"Missed me? Did I go somewhere?" I was so confused.

He pressed his index finger to my lips an shh-ed me. He set me down, walking over to the door he locked it. He blew out all the candles. Only the moonlight pouring through the windows lit the room. He took me by the hand, puling me to his chest, he unbuttoned my dress. It dropped to the floor with a soft thud. He kissed the corners of my lips. He slid his fingers up and down my naked body. Tracing circles around my nipples, sending shivers down my spine. Grabbing the back of my neck he crashed his lips into mine, licking and nipping at my bottom lip. My core became hot, my juices dripping onto my inner thighs. He broke the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses from my cheek to my neck. From my neck to my nipples, I felt his tongue swirl around my erected nipple. Causing my lips to part, letting a soft moan escape past my lips.

Making his way down to my navel, he placed a soft kiss then proceeded further down. He parted my legs placing my leg over his shoulder. Leaving me to balance on the other. He stroked my clit with the tip of his tongue, causing my hips to jerk forward. Suckling on my labia, dipping his tongue in and out of me. Sent spiking sensations throughout my body. I was shaking from the pleasure. I could barely stand. He continued to assault my core, my juices flowing out of me and into him. The aroma of sex mingled in the air. I couldn't take it any longer, I was cuming, I swung my leg over his shoulder. He caught me with ease. Propping me up in the air with hands, my legs rapped around his neck. My hips jerked uncontrollably, my body shook with pleasure. My sweet nectar spraying into his mouth, he drank it all not spilling one drop.

He laid me onto the bed, I was exhausted. My eyes were half lidded, this was my first time doing something so... naughty. I watched as he licked my juices off his lips. He climbed on to of me, slipping between my legs. He rubbed his member against my entrance, my pussy pulsed with pleasure. He grinded against me harder, I felt my eyes roll back. I wanted him.. and I wanted him now. I slipped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him deeper into me. He grabbed my wrist slamming them onto the bed, he buried his face into my neck. I felt his fangs graze my neck, he but down hard causing me to whimper. I could feel him lapping up the blood.

He looked into my eyes "Mate" He said to me. He gazed into my eyes as he pushed slowly into me, it was a sensual yet painful feeling. The pain and pleasure melded together. I could feel his thick shaft pulsing against my walls. When he started stroking I nearly lost my mind. The strokes we slow, but hard. Pushing up against my spot over and over. It drove me crazy, I found myself biting my lip nearly drawing blood to keep from screaming out in ecstasy

I couldn't take the sensation of him inside me while he suckled my nipples and stroked my clit with his thumb. I gripped the sheets trying to pull myself off, he grabbed my hips slamming me back down onto his pulsating shaft. I couldn't hold it in any longer, my moans echoed off the walls of our bedroom. The sound of me being pleasured, only made me more wet. By then I'd lost control. I flipped him onto his back, positioning my self over him. Sliding his erect cock inside of me, his groans of pleasure were music to my ears. I rode him faster, harder. I could feel myself getting closer, He cursed under his breath grabbing my hips he pounded into me harder and harder. Rolling me over he pushed as far as he could. Emptying his load into me.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. I held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. We fell asleep holding each other. Enjoying the moment while it lasted...

* * *

Προσοχή! κεφάλαιο λεμόνι - Warning ! Lemon chapter


	28. Chapter 28 - Reunion, Filler Chapter

Chapter 28 - Ρεϊνιόν - Filler κεφάλαιο

* * *

 **Svafrlami p.o.v**

She and sat alone in the small den room. Kouga and Kikyo had taken a walk together. So i was left alone with her. I couldn't stop staring at her. I couldn't believe she was here. My mother she was right in front of me.. so close I could touch her.

"Is there a reason you're staring child?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Do you really not remember me?"

"Should I?"

I knelt beside her. "Mama it's me.."

Her eyes went wide. "Mama?... that can't be. It is impossible.. my daughter is dead."

I was trying my best not to cry. "Mama it is me, I didn't die. Granddad he sent me away he-" She cut me off slapping my hand away.

"NO!" She yelled. "You're lying.. it's been over a thousand years... there is no way you could have survived."

"Mama please look at me it's me. Remember when I snuck into Grand dad's room and I had broken his tobacco pipe and you took the blame for me. I was only three then."

She stared at me. He brown doe eyes locked onto mine.

"It's impossible.. there's not way.."

"Mama please believe me."

"If it is really you what was the name I had given to you on your 5th birthday because you hated the name half breed that your grandfather had given you?"

I smiled. "Lydia. You named me Lydia mama."

She was bawling now, her tears were freely flowing. She hugged me squeezing me tightly. We stayed like this for a while. Enjoying each others embrace. Eventually we pulled apart, whipping our tears away.

"But how it's been so long... he told me you were dead."

"I was here, the entire time. On Olympus.. your time is stopped here.. nothing ages."

She kissed my forehead.

"I've missed out on your whole life.. God I'm a terrible mother. I couldn't even stick up to my own father to keep you by my side. Instead I cowered in fear and let it control me... I let him control me. Instead of doing what's right.. I sat back I turned my head while you called out for me, while they dragged you away. Oh god my child I am so sorry." She sobbed into the palms of her hands.

I took her hands in mine. "It's okay mama, I forgive you. I understand that you must have been afraid.. fear is a powerful thing, especially when it came to granddad. I don't blame you for what you did. All that matters is than you're here now."

She squeezed my hand. "My love, you know I can't stay, right ?"

"What?! W-why not ?"

"Kagome's life force is the only thing keeping me here. If I were to stay here for good.. I'd probably drain her of her life and kill her. I love being alive again, I love being here... but killing her like that is just something I'd never do.. no matter how much I want to."

"No!" I wouldn't accept this. " There has to be something else. There has to be another way!"

She shook her head, her eyes bore into my. Those warm chocolate eyes that had always made me feel better, no matter what. I knew she was right. There was nothing I could do. My dream of us living happily ever after was just that. A dream.

She cupped my cheek. "It's ok. " She said reassuring me. "My time here, it's been over for a very long time. I didn't make the best of my life, but at least you can. You're still alive my love. Promise me that when I'm gone, you'll live your live to the fullest."

I blinked my tears away. "Of course mama. I promise." I lied. I knew after the cursed sword would be plucked from my chest, there'd be no life left to live.. but.. I couldn't tell her that. I just wanted to cherish the little time we had left together.

* * *

Ρεϊνιόν - Filler κεφάλαιο - Reunion, Filler Chapter


	29. Chapter 29 - The last straw

Chapter 29 - Η τελευταία σταγόνα

* * *

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

I watched as she snuggled closely into my chest. I inhaled her sweet vanilla chamomile scent. I ran my fingers through her tresses. I felt.. content. Never in million years would i have thought I'd be this happy.

"How long are you going stare." she gazed up at me smiling.

"Forever."

She became flushed, her eyes becoming glossed over. A single tear rolled down her cheek, wiping it away with my thumb I kissed her lips.

"What is wrong my love."

"I just.. I just really love and.. I've never felt this way about anyone. I couldn't go on if I'd ever lost you."

I pulled her closer. "Listen I will always be at your side. Nothing could ever keep me away from you, not even death itself. For along time I was empty. Nothing mattered to me, I would have thrown my own life away if I had the chance. But, then I met you.. and everything changed. I couldn't see my life without you. Kagome without you, there is no me."

Her tears were flowing uncontrollably.

"W-what's wrong, was it something i said?"

She sniffled, wiping her tears away. "No it's just that.. that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

I let out a sigh of relief, I thought I had offended her in some way. I noticed slight brushing on her shoulder blade.

"Come. You're hungry."

I watched as she slid out of the bed, the bed sheet slid off her body exposing her naked form. She was perfect in every physical aspect. The way her white mane cascaded down her back, she just... makes me feel so alive. I watched her get dressed, trying my utmost best to not become aroused.. it didn't work. I slid out of bed, I sauntered behind her. Pressing against her thigh I heard her gasp. I pressed harder, she took hold of my shaft stroking it. She put her lips to my ear whispering.

"That's enough for tonight." She sashayed away, sitting in the armchair. All I could do was stand there with a shocked look on my face and a throbbing erection between my legs.

"What?"

"You heard me mister. You can't have anymore of my cookies till I'm fed and fully rested."

I sighed. "Fine."

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

I watched as he slid his pants on. His erection still very visible. I felt bad leaving him like that but I mean hey what could I do, I'm exhausted. He knelt beside me giving me a slight peck on the lips. He then bared his neck to me. Before I could burrow my fangs into his neck, there was crash through the window. Oh god! No! It was them, before I could run... everything had gone dark.

* * *

 **Sango's p.o.v**

Brone and i had decided to take a walk. Meanwhile whilst we were passing Kagome and Sesshomaru's room. A crashing sound came from behind the inside. I swung the door open to find the room was in perfect shape.. except the balcony doors had been destroyed. There was no sign of Sesshomaru or Kagome anywhere. I lit some of the candles in the room.

Brone tapped my shoulder. "Sango... look."

"What is it?"

He pointed to the wall. I turned in the direction he was gesturing to, the word Goshiboku along with the number 2 was scribbled above the balcony door... in blood.

"Brone, does this mean anything to you?"

His face was pale. "I know who has taken them."

* * *

Η τελευταία σταγόνα - the last straw.

Hey guys, I just wanna say thanks for sticking with me so far. I hope you'll hold on just a little longer. There's only 4 chapters left, and I'll be sure to give you and ending you will never forget ? ﾟﾒﾙ❤? ﾟﾘﾌ?


	30. Chapter 30 - Regroup

Chapter 30 - Ανασυντάσσω/Αντίο γυναίκα στην ομίχλ

* * *

 **Last Time**

 **Sango's p.o.v**

Brone and I had decided to take a walk. Meanwhile whilst we were passing Kagome and Sesshomaru's room. A crashing sound came from behind the inside. I swung the door open to find the room was in perfect shape.. except the balcony doors had been destroyed. There was no sign of Sesshomaru or Kagome anywhere. I lit some of the candles in the room.

Brone tapped my shoulder. "Sango... look."

"What is it?"

He pointed to the wall. I turned in the direction he was gesturing to, the word Goshiboku along with the number 2 was scribbled above the balcony door... in blood.

"Brone, does this mean anything to you?"

His face was pale. "I know who has taken them."

 **Now Normal p.o.v**

Kouga, Sango, Brone, Svafrlami, Kikyo and Callidora all sat in silence at the roundtable. No one knew what to say.. except Sango.

"Are we going to just sit here and pretend that they haven't been taken someone start talking. I want to know what those scribbles on the wall meant, someone better tell me or this is going to get ugly. Brone I'm clearly speaking to you, so get to it!"

Callidora shot up out of her seat. "Don't speak to him like that!"

"Mind your damn business!" Sango shot back.

"Watch it!" Svafrlami said running to her mother's defense.

Kouga and Kikyo just sat and watched the three bicker.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Their quarreling ceased, they took their seats and waited for him to speak again.

"This, is Kyran's doing. He has finally made his move. He has challenged us, in two days we must arrive at the Goshiboku for a final showdown. The only way for us to get them back is to fight.. and win. He will not let us escape, he isn't Donn. Kyran doesn't play games. When he wants something he will do whatever it takes to get his hands on it."

"Is it possible to win against him?" Kikyo questioned.

"If was one of us alone we wouldn't stand a chance but with us all together, there just might be hope for us yet." Brone said.

"Okay but there's no telling what would happen if we do show up. For all we know we could be walking into a trap. Face it we don't know what we're doing. As soon as we get there we'll all probably be killed." Kouga said.

Sango clenched her fists, trying to keep her anger under control. "So what we're suppose to just leave them there? Or need I remind you it's because of kagome that your precious Kikyo was saved. Without her she would've died. So as far as I'm concerned, you owe Kagome big time. So help her."

"Owe her? I don't-"

Kikyo cut him off. "She's right. It's the right thing to do, we can not just abandon them, when they need us the most. Especially after all she's done."

"Fine." Kouga sighed.

"There's just one thing we need to first." Sango said.

Brone furrowed his brows. "Which is?"

"She has to go." Sango said pointing directly at Callidora

 **Sango's p.o.v**

Svafrlami slammed her fists onto the roundtable "No she's staying!"

"She can not stay here."

"Why the hell not!?"

"The longer she stays here she'll eventually consume all of Kagome's life force... killing her. Making this suicide mission pointless. But I'm guessing you already knew that."

She hung her head. "I know," she whispered. "I just... I just can't lose her for a second time. I just can't."

"So, you'd rather give the life of someone among the living to someone who is undead. You'd be that cruel and selfish to take some else's life for your own gain?"

She sniffled roughly wiping her tears, she glanced back and forth between her Callidora and I.

She shook her head. "No.. I could never do something like that."

"Good." I said. "Because she's going back to where she belongs."

I let Svafrlami and Callidora have their time. They hugged one another for a very long while. They said their heart felt goodbyes. They wept from start to finish. I almost felt bad for them... almost. Callidora walked towards me, head held high like a true princess would have.

"Svafrlami look away." I said not wanting her to see this, she did as I told her."

Separating the connection was going to be painful, where ever Kagome was she'd feel it too. I jabbed my hand into Callidora's chest. She let out a blood curdling scream. I drew the chain from her chest that connected her to Kagome. I took hold of it with both hands, breaking the chain half.

"Ελευθέρωση." I yelled.

She seemed at peace, what no one new is that I cast a spell allowing her to move on from limbo to the afterlife. She mouthed the words "Thank you." I nodded my head, watching as her spirit dissolve into thin air. I spun on my heel walking out of the room.

 **Normal p.o.v**

Brone rose to his feet. "Alright I need everyone to head to their rooms for some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Kouga and Kikyo went to their rooms. Brone helped Svafrlami to her room, she was to broken to do it herself. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea what would be waiting for them at Goshiboku...

* * *

Ελευθέρωση - Release

Ανασυντάσσω - Regroups

Goshiboku- The tree of ages

Αντίο γυναίκα στην ομίχλ - Goodbye woman in the mist

Well, the end is nearing guys, hold just a tiny bit longer please ?


	31. Chapter 31- The Trek to Goshiboku

Chapter 31 - Το Trek να Goshiboku

* * *

 **Last Time**

 **Normal p.o.v**

Brone rose to his feet. "Alright I need everyone to head to their rooms for some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Kouga and Kikyo went to their rooms. Brone helped Svafrlami to her room, she was to broken to do it herself. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea what would be waiting for them at Goshiboku...

 **Now**

The group met in the dining hall. They sat in the chairs Brone had aligned for them.

"Alright," Brone said. "We must make haste, there is no time to waste. We will make our way to Goshiboku in a few moments. But first I have a few things for you." He said gesturing to the covered table.

"We have a whole day. Why not just transport us there." Svafrlami asked.

"I'll explain it later." He lied.

He dragged the cloth off, throwing it to the side, revealing a number of items. The items consisted of, a bow . A small pink bottle of liquid, a set of metal claws, and a large weapon in the shape of a boomerang.

"I took the liberty of digging through Zeus' armory." Brone said.

Brone tossed the pink bottle to Kouga, he caught it with ease.

"What's this for?"

"It is a potion I whipped up last night. It will permanently enhance your speed, which will come in handy during battle."

Kouga shrugged downing the bottle in one sip. "It tastes like shit."

Brone smiled. "You'll thank me later, and these are also for you. They're for your claws, they're called Goraishi." He tossed them to him. Kouga caught them, tying them to his hip for later.

Brone grabbed the bow off the table, handing it to Kikyo.

"How do I use a bow with no arrows?" She asked.

"This is no ordinary bow, pretend you're drawing an arrow."

Kikyo did as told, she drew back, a bow materialized out of pure energy. She shot it into the sky, exploding when far enough.

"You see, this was the bow of Hercules. He was to use this in the Trojan war, but he died before then. They kept it tucked away in the armory, Zeus will not mind if I borrow it for a while..." Brone explained.

"Last but not least Sango this, is for you." He propped the large weapon upwards.

"What is it exactly?"

"It, has a name. It is called Hiraikotsu. It is made of the bones of various demon's. Think you can handle it?"

She held out her hand, Brone threw it her way, she quickly caught it above her head.

"Not as heavy as I thought, I'll take it."

"Good, now we're heading out. Everyone line up."

Sango grabbed her satchel, making sure Hekate's spell book was safely tucked inside. Not wanting to leave it behind, she assumed it'd come in handy. Brone opened a portal to Druwen where Goshiboku would be located. Druwen's a neighboring kingdom to Vampír Vasíleio. They each stepped in one by one, coming out on the other side they stood in the middle of a forest so thick, you could easily Matthew the mistake of assuming it was nightfall if it wasn't for the rays of sun peaking through the spaces in the leaves.

"Where are we?" Svafrlami asked.

Brone quickly hushed her.

"You must be quiet, or she might hear us." He whispered.

"She?" Sango asked.

"Hush, yes she. This is Echidna's forest. Me mustn't be found."

"Are you out of your mind? Now I'm convinced you're trying to get us killed." Kouga whispered harshly.

"Keep quiet dog, this is the only way to Goshiboku, and the only way to keep the element of surprise, now follow me."

Kouga glared daggers at him, but still followed him down the dark path.

 **Svafrlami's p.o.v**

We moved as one. Clinging to each other, not wanting to get lose one another in the dark thicket of trees. We're were almost out, the light at the end of the path was visible. So close yet so far. There was a rustling in the leaves... we all stopped. The sound of my heart pounding in my chest became louder and louder with each passing second. That's when we heard it. The hissing of a snake tongue.. it was enough to make anyone quiver with fear. You could barely make out her figure hanging from the trees. There was just enough light to see her thick green lengthy scaled tail coiling itself around the trees trunk.

Brone spoke quickly. "Please allow passage through your forest Echidna. We mean you no harm."

"What'ssss thissss, you all ssssmell delicious." she hissed.

I swallowed the lump in throat. "Please just let us go!" I begged her.

"There issss nothing I hate more than a begger."

She was slithering in the trees, the forest was playing tricks on my mind. I couldn't tell where she was, her hissing was coming from all around, it surrounded me drowning out the sound of the pounding in my chest.

"It'ssss been a while ssssince anyone hasss come through here, what issss your purposssse for entering my domain."

"We are on our way to Goshiboku." Kikyo said.

The slithering finally stopped. I felt as though there was this heavy weight beside me... my anxiety became worse, I couldn't breath... I could've sworn I felt breathing on the nape of my neck. The slithering continued on.. I was able to breath again.

"It issss a pity though." She whispered.

"A pity?" Brone questioned.

"Yessss, a pity. A pity that nor you or your friendssss will never make it out of here alive."

"RUN!" Brone yelled.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, my lungs burned. I desperately needed air. But i didn't care Nothing was going to stop me from making it out of here alive. I'd made it. I was the last one out. I basked in the sun, sucking all the oxygen I could.

"Where's Kikyo?" I heard Kouga ask.

We all looked back to the forest path. Waiting for her to come out... but she never did. Moments later the bow that Brone had given to Kikyo was chucked out of the dark into the light. It landed on the floor with a thud.. the bow had been crushed to pieces.. its fragments covered in blood. The sound of Eerie laughter emitted from the darkness.

"No... no.. NO!" Kouga screamed.

He tried to rush back in for her. It took Brone and Sango to hold him back... even I knew Kikyo was gone.. and there was not getting her back. Not now, not ever. Kouga fell to his Knees weeping, pounding his fists into the dirt.

"Why didn't I save her.. she was right behind me. I... I should've done something." He wept and wept.

He'd lost the only woman he'd ever loved. Just after he'd gotten her back. I felt his pain.

I set my hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. Maybe.. it's best if you didn't continue on with us." I suggested.

He slowly stood to his feet. "No.. I told Kikyo I'd help rescue Kagome. So I'm going to finish what I started."

I nodded. One friend gone... how many more would we lose.. on the trek to Goshiboku.

* * *

Το Trek να Goshiboku - The trek to Goshiboku

Goraishi - Five Thunder Fingers


	32. Chapter 32 - The Final Brother

Chapter 32 - Η τελική αδελφός

* * *

 **Last Time**

I nodded. One friend gone... how many more would we lose.. on the trek to Goshiboku.

 **Now Sango's p.o.v**

We had been walking for about three hours. Kouga hadn't said a word a since we'd left Echidna's forest. I couldn't blame him.. losing the one you love... is a pain like no other. We had almost reached the top of the hill. Goshiboku was just within our reach, just a few more steps, there it was the tree of ages... but what we didn't expect to see was Donn. We continued on to the middle of the flat field.

"I knew you'd come Donn." Brone said.

What? He did? Why didn't he tell me I had no clue.

"It's good to see you again brother, of course I'd be here. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Or have you forgotten this is where we last battled for Callidora."

While they were conversed, my eyes darted off to the side, and that's when I saw him.. Kyran. He just stood there watching us. Our eyes locked, those ruby red eyes. They were unlike Brone's or Donn's, they were dark.. and terrifying. It's like he was burning holes through me. He left the trees shade, stepping into the sunlight. He was tall, at least 6 feet, his copper hair short and spiked. He had a lean build,... but those eyes. Those eyes that instantly made me want to cower in fear. Then he smirked at and, it sent shivers down my spine. I snapped out of it, when Donn had conjured his army of undead yokai.

"You will all fall here today, and the girl will be mine!"

"I don't think so." I said. I pulled out Hekate's spell book from my satchel, and opened it to page twelve. It was a necromancy spell about conjuring multiple undead. I cast the spell, draining most of my manna. But it was worth it, now we actually had a chance. With an army of our own. I placed the book back into my satchel.

"Is that my mother's book?" Brone asked puzzled.

"It's a long story." I said readying Hiraikotsu.

Brone faced his eldest brother. "WHERE ARE THEY KYRAN!?"

Kyran said nothing, he smashed his hand into the ground

The ground broke open, a thorn stalk emerged, at the top sat a cage. Inside the cage laid an unconscious Kagome. I could see the residual magic that lingered, the cage had probably been cursed to keep her from using her powers.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked him.

He pointed to the top of Goshiboku... Sesshomaru was crucified to the tree with arrows through his palms.

"You bastard!" I was going to make them pay for what they've done.

"You shall face Donn. I with defeat the winner. "Kyran stated.

What a cock son of a bitch. I said to myself.

"Are you ready?" Brone asked us.

"More than I'll ever be." I told him.

He nodded. "Good. Let's go."

"ΧΡΈΩΣΗ" I yelled. My undead army instantly heeded my order. Charging and clashing into Donn's army of undead yokai.

I watched as Kouga charged along with them, just as I was about to follow him into battle Brone stopped me.

"I need you to look away." He told me.

"But.. why?"

"I'd rather have you watch this..."

I'd almost forgotten, the cursed sword slumbers with her.. it must be drawn out and in the process, she'll die. I nodded turning my back to them.

 **Brone's p.o.v**

Svafrlami took me by the hand. "It's time. Don't worry it's okay, I don't mind dying as long as it's by your hand."

She softly kissed me, whilst tears rolled down her cheeks. My heart was aching, j didn't want to do this.. but I knew I had to. I placed my hand on her chest, the air around us became dense. Swirling around us, it enveloped us blocking our view of the outside world. At that moment it was just us two, nothing else. I pressed onto her chest harder. Causing her skin to crack.. it's as if she were a porcelain doll who'd just been dropped. A golden glow seeped from under her skin.

"Svafrlami-" She place her finger to my lips.

She then cupped my cheeks, her hands were soft ,warm. I cherished it as it would be the last moment I'd ever feel her touch.

She smiled. "Win this for me."

By now my hand had pierced her chest, I grabbed the hilt of the sword. Removing it from within her. The air had cleared... Svafrlami was gone. All that was left was this golden sword.. it was last piece of her I had. I held back my tears, i pointed Svafrlami at Kyran.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU KYRAN!"

I turned back to Sango. "Go rescue Kagome and Sesshomaru. No matter the cost." I'd told her.

 **Sango's p.o.v**

Thee entire time, Kouga had been fending off Donn's army of the undead. Brone charged at Donn, the sound of their swords clanking together echoed across the battle field. I turned my gaze to Kouga, he was surrounded l, he had no where to run. I ran towards him. I tried to help him.. but he yelled for me to stop.

"Don't you dare come any closer." He said. "Forget about me, go get what we came here for. NOW!"

I watched as he fought like a true warrior would. He'd fended them off for the most part. But in the end... the were to many of them. The piled on top of him, I looked away.. I couldn't watch this. Something wet and heavy slammed against my leg, looking down I saw it was Kouga's leg.. they'd torn him to pieces, it took all I had to keep myself from vomiting. My heart was pounding, and my head was spinning. Could we really win this?

"SANGO!"

My head shot up, it was Brone.

"Snap the hell out of it! I need you to get your shit together. You're the only one I have left."

He was right. I shook it off, I threw Hiraikotsu. Knocking Donn's sword out of his hand, it came back to me and I caught it. By the time I looked up, Svafrlami had pierced Donn's heart. His body disintegrating into nothing but a pile of ashes. The souls of his army were finally free, they were absorbed into Goshiboku, the had finally found peace. Just in time, because my army disappeared as well. My mana had been nearly drained, I only had enough left for a small spell. My body was tired, but I had to keep moving.

Brone ran over to me. "I'll take care of Kyran. Go get them."

I nodded, I sprinted over to the thorn stalk that help up Kagome's cage. Before I could even attempt to climb it, something had latched itself onto my hair, slamming me to the floor. I opened my eyes to see none other than... Inuyasha.

* * *

ΧΡΈΩΣΗ - CHARGE

Η τελική αδελφός - The final brother

Dun dun dun. Now you guys know who Kyran's secret friend is. I just wanna thank you guys for reading my story. I hope you've enjoyed it, remember the next chapter will be the last one ?.


	33. Chapter 33 - A better tomorrow

Chapter 33 - Ένα καλύτερο αύριο

* * *

 **Last Time**

Brone ran over to me. "I'll take care of Kyran. Go get them."

I nodded, I sprinted over to the thorn stalk that help up Kagome's cage. Before I could even attempt to climb it, something had latched itself onto my hair, slamming me to the floor. I opened my eyes to see none other than... Inuyasha.

 **Now Sango's p.o.v**

He stood over me grinning like a madman. He gripped me by shoulders, dangling me in the air. He kissed me shoving his tongue in my mouth I bit him, drawing blood. He slapped me, Dropping me to the floor.

"You know I've missed you sweetheart. It's been such a long time. You know since you abandoned me." He said kicking me in the ribs.

I coughed gasping for air." "I left you because you're a monster."

"A monster?" He asked. "You abandoned me because I mistreated some shrew?"

"No! I left you because you're a lying piece of scum."

He kicked me again, this time in the face. I spat the blood at him.

"You stupid bitch. I loved you, you know. I changed for you. Yeah sure I'd cheat on you with the woman I held captive in a cave for years. But I sill loved you and you abandon me because of what I did to her? Where is the wench anyways? "

I lowered my head. "Aww don't tell me, she didn't make it past Echidna's forest. What a treat, just wished I'd taken care of her myself. Oh well."

I slowly stood to my feet. "If I had a chance to do it differently. I'd do it the exact same way." This time I spat in his face. He wiped it off with his sleeve.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said grinning. "You're all going to die here."

He wrapped his hands around my throat, squeezing as hard as he could. I was to weak to pry them off. I felt myself slipping, I would pass out soon if I didn't do something. It took everything I had just to grab onto him. I dug my thumbs into his eyes, scooping out his eyes in the process. He let go of my throat, throwing me into the stalk. I felt one of the large thorns puncture my side.

He dropped to the floor, clutching his eyes. I gripped my wound using just a drop of my mana to heal myself, standing up as fast as I could. Then, I threw his eyeballs at him. His head shot, revealing his bloody hollowed out sockets. Blood cascaded from where his eyes once sat.

"You stupid bitch, where are you! ?" He walked in circles trying to find me. He gave up dropping to his knees.

I set Hiraikotsu down, I slipped my hand into my boot. Pulling out my hunting knife, I pulled off the sheath. I limped over to him, hugging him from behind wishing things would have turd out differently.

"I guess it's over then, isn't it." He asked.

I didn't reply. I slit his throat from ear to ear. He fell forward rolling onto his back. His blood spurted wildly, drenching me. The sound of him gargling his own blood made me sick to my stomach. I looked over him one last time, saying my goodbyes to my dead husband. But I had no time to waste, Brone and Kyran were in the heat of battle. I had to act fast, I grabbed Hiraikotsu. I backed away as far as I could, I launched it at the base of the thorn stalk. The impact of the stalk and Hiraikotsu connecting, caused a gust of wind nearly knocking me over. The gust blew Kouga's torn limbs off the cliff. The sound of cracking drew my attention back to Kagome. The stalk had tipped over, the cage hit the field floor making a loud crashing sound. I sprinted over to her, clearing away the debris. He entire body was covered in bruises, I bit into my wrist and placed it in her. Thank god she was alive, she started drinking. She grabbed onto my arm, she drank till the point where I nearly lost consciousness.

Luckily she had stopped herself in time. Her eyes fluttered open, how I longed to see those blue eyes again. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears came, they flowed uncontrollably. It felt good, to let it all out.

"Sango? Where are we? Why are you crying?"

I sniffled. "We came here for you."

Her eyes went wide, she quickly sat up straight. She noticed Inuyasha's lifeless body laying in a pool of his own blood. She didn't asked, and I was that full for that.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Kouga and Kikyo... didn't make it, and Svafrlami..."

Kagome became teary-eyed. "I see.. oh god no... where's Sesshomaru?!"

 **Kagome's p.o.v**

She pointed to the top of the tree... there he was crucified.

"Sango we have to get him down!"

She smiled "I'm sorry Kags, you'll have to do this one on your own. I don't think I can move anymore." She fell flat on her back.

"Well what are waiting for? Go get the stupid dog already."

I blinked my tears away, I reached the base of the tree. I dug my claws into its bark and Started to climb. It took me a few moments before I reached the top. I broke the ends of each arrow, slowly sliding his hand off. I'd removed both arrows, I leaned him over my shoulder. I lost my footing and slipped. We hit the floor with a thud. That sure as hell woke him up. I crawled over to him, place his head on my lap. I shook him, he wouldn't wake up,. i pounded my fists on his chest.. it was no use. I buried my face in his face.. I couldn't cry, I had no tears left.

"Sesshomaru.. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what your Highness?"

My head shot up, I smashed my lips to his.

"I thought you were dead."

"For a moment there i think i was." he said. "But like i said, nothing in the world could ever keep me away from you."

Our moment was ruined by an outcry of pain. I noticed Sango was looking in the direction of the cliff. I followed in the direction of her gaze, it was Kyran and Brone.

 **Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

Their swords clashed as they inched closer and closer to the cliff's edge. Kyran was steadily overpowering his younger brother. Eventually Brone's sword was knocked out of his hands. No.. something had to be done, Brone is the only one capable of killing Kyran. Without him Kagome would never be safe. I slowly stood, teetering.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"Forgive me." With that I ran towards them, ignoring her cries for me to stop. Kyran raised the sword, it just inches away from Brone's heart. My legs burned, I ignored the pain and pushed my self harder. I jumped in front of Brone... there was an intense pain in my chest. I looked down, the sword was sticking out of my chest. I lazily slid it out, I dropped it. Hitting the floor making a loud booming sound. Everything was moving in slow motion. Everything became blurry, I stumbled. The next thing i knew.. I was falling. The last thing I heard was Kagome's scream. Then it all went black.

 **Sango's p.o.v**

Brone took this as his window of opportunity while Kyran watched as Sesshomaru fall, to grab Svafrlami of the dirt floor. Plunging it through Kyran's heart, twisting it.. making sure his last moments were painful. Brone mumbled something to him, but I was to far away to hear. Kyran's body reduced to ashes. Sesshomaru had fallen... right off the cliff and Kagome had seen it all. She just knelt there, not moving. It's as if her time had stopped. I did my best to stand, as much as my body ached and begged for me to stay down. I couldn't, Kagome needed me. I pushed for limping over to her, I knelt in front of her.

She had snapped, they Kagome I knew was gone . Her hair was disheveled, her eyes... they would never look the same again. They had lost their shine. The appeared hollowed out.. lifeless.

"Kagome..."

No response, she just stared. At nothing. I held her closely. She had lost everything. Her family, her companions and the only love of her life. I placed my palm on her forehead, I mustered up the last of my mana.

"Ξεχνάμε." I whispered.

She fell asleep, slumping onto my shoulder. Brone sat beside us, he held Svafrlami close to his heart placing a soft kiss onto her hilt.

"It's finally over." He said.

"I guess it is." I replied.

"Only one thing left to do." He pointed Svafrlami at his heart. He turned to me, smiling one last time.

"Take care of them for me." He'd said.

Seconds later he plunged Svafrlami through his heart. He died with a smile on his face. Svafrlami sat in a pile of his ashes. I dusted her off, holding her close just as I did Kagome. I screamed at the top of my lungs letting it all out. I sighed, feeling at peace. Even after everything that has happened. I still felt at peace. Knowing that we could forward to a better tomorrow.

* * *

Ένα καλύτερο αύριο - A better tomorrow

Ξεχνάμε -Forget


End file.
